Kickin' It with a New Hunter
by L.Ebony02
Summary: Jack and Kim have been dating for 6 months and everyone loves our favorite couple, but what happens when a new girl comes to town while Kim's away? Shortly after her arrival, Jack Brewer suddenly begins acting different and begins to have a soft spot in his heart for her stunning yet mysterious personality. What will Kim think about this new found infatuation?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is my first fanfic, and I'm really excited for you guys to read it. I only published chapter 1 and 2 so far just to see how people would like it and so you guys could get a feel for where the story is going. The setting of the story takes place after Kickin' it on your own and New Jack City. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' it or any of the characters except my own which will be appearing later. :) **

**On with the story! Please review! And Enjoy! 3 **

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Thursday  
-School-_

Jack Brewer woke up to the obnoxious sound of his alarm clock. He jumped out of bed and hopped into the shower.

He grabbed a long sleeve shirt and slid it on glancing at the calendar. He grinned and looked at the date even though he knew exactly what the date was.

Because tomorrow, was THE date; the date marking the 6 month anniversary of his amazing relationship with the incredible Kim Crawford. He was going to go all out this month. He had he perfect gift for her and he knew she would love it.

The dinner has to go perfect, he thought. No mistakes tomorrow. Jack was determined to make this the best anniversary weekend of their young lives. He flicked his glance over at the beautiful picture he kept on his dresser of Kim smiling back at him flashing that dimple at him.

I love her so much, he thought.

Tomorrow is going to be perfect… But of course he had to get through today. He rolled his shoulders back and looked at his watch.

_7:21 am _it read.

He smiled at the time and shook his hair, "Perfect timing." He splashed some of his favorite colon on and walked out the door.

Jack decided not to skateboard to school so he could use the extra time to talk on the phone with the dinner restaurant and setting everything up. When he finally reached school, he hung up the phone and made his way to his locker. He was almost there until blond hair caught his eye.

Low and behold was Kim at her locker slowly putting books in her locker. She looked so beautiful today. She was wearing a striped pink and white dress and her hair was scrunched.

Jack smiled to himself and slyly made his way over to her. He slowly moved his hands around her waist placing his chin on her left shoulder.

"Mornin' gorgeous," he whispers. "And do I have a surprise for you."

He kissed her cheek and turned her around. He rifled in his backpack looking for his early day anniversary present.

"J-Jack, " she began in a soft voice.  
" Your going to love this!" He interrupted showing her the small box.  
"Jack there's-" she said in a louder tone.  
"Trust me this beats them all," he said opening the box revealing it to her. Kim gasped at the sight.

It was a heart shape necklace that was absolutely beautiful that she couldn't believe her eyes. There were tears in her eyes which made Jack's heart melt.

"Happy Anniversary, Kimmy" he softly said kissing her cheek one more time. Jack turned her around and put her new necklace on. When he turned to face her again she had tears streaming down her cheeks. He grinned small and gathered her into his arms.

"Awww Kim, don't cry. It was nothing," he said rubbing her back. "Hey look, I know your happy about the necklace but there's nothing to cry about." That's when he thought to add in something even more special. "I mean our anniversary is tomorrow and it's going to be perfect Kim. I got dinner planned and the necklace was only the beginning," he said chuckling. This only made Kim cry harder though; now she was full on sobbing.

He held her out at arm's length and looked into her eyes. Kim was still crying and seemed more upset than happy about the necklace. Even though she just started crying, she looked as if she had been crying for a long time before he even got there. Jack was worried now.

Frowning he said, "Kim, what's the matter?" She looked up at him with her big brown (tearstained) eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Kim said as a few more tears fell. He shrugged at his left sleeve so it was covering his left hand then he started to wipe her tears on each cheek, catching the strays.

"Sorry? I-I don't understand" he began gathering her back towards him. She sniffled and hugged him back. Jack knew in his heart that whatever was bothering her they could work out together. Even if she had done the unthinkable, he still loved her. This weekend could remind of the love they've had for these last 6 months. This dinner is going to fix everything that is bothering her, he thought to himself. "Kim you know I love you, we can work through anything." She nodded against his chest and looked up at him. He smiled small and soft trying to encourage. She cleared her throat.

"I can't make this weekend, Jack." Jack immediately frowned.

…Well that was a stab in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay so I'd say the first chapter was a success :) Thanks so much for the views and thoughts. The story continues on in this paragraph basically where we left off, but I promise there are more surprises to come. I'm excited to see what you guys will think about the coming ones. I think you guys already understand where Jack and Kim's relationship is (like how they treat each other and whatever), they are not exactly mushy but their still really cute. 3 Love those kind of relationships, keeps things exciting! Hahaha**

**Okay, don't forget to leave me your thoughts in your reviews! Here comes Storytime! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It just my own stuff.**

_Chapter 2 - (still Thursday)_

Jack decided it would be best to skip school that day to spend as much time with Kim as possible. So he led her to the library as school went on. They sat in the back on the floor where they could speak in private.

Kim's grandfather was dying. Every year her family holds a family reunion that keeps the family close and together even though no one likes them but sadly this was grandpa's last family outing. Every vacation was scheduled around next month but, Kim's mom and dad got a call that morning saying grandpa might not make it till then. Which calls for a postponing...

Jack was confused why Kim would of been so upset over it, even though she wasn't close to her mother's side of family. She said that her dad and her had a big fight on the way to school and it hurt her a lot. Kim was also upset that her parents didn't care about their relationship and could care less that they were ruining the plans that Kim had been looking forward to.

Jack understood but he was definitely disappointed to not be spending his anniversary without his special lady aswell.

After she finally finished her explanation, Kim prayed he wouldn't hate her for missing the most important dinner of their relationship. While she was telling her story, tears would fall every once in a while and Jack would catch them.

"I'm so sorry Jackie," she said when she stopped by taking his hand holding it close to her heart. "You know I love you so much and I was really looking forward to this since forever."

He looked up at her and pulled her over into his lap holding her close. Jack sighed and said, "Kimmy you're my everything and I'm so sorry about your grandfather. I didn't know him but close or not he was still family."

She softly nodded against him sniffling. This made Jack stop and look at her again.

"Now, now Kimmy," he said looking at her. "No more crying." He said shaking his head.

"Oh I'm sorry Jack, you just worked so hard-" she said. He put a hand up to stop her though.

He broke into a gentle smile. "There will be other times. Enough about me, Kim. This is about you."

Kim smiled at him and leaned into kiss him. They left the gap open for a second then Kim couldn't take it anymore. She put her hand gently on his cheek and slightly pulled his head towards her.

There was a spark there that she always loves. Kissing Jack always made Kim feel better.

When they broke apart they rested their foreheads together breathing softly. Until Kim broke the silence with a small chuckle.

"Let's make it about you Jack," she said getting off his lap to her feet. She stuck her hand out and pulled him to his feet as well. She looked up at his now confused face.

"Heh, what are you talking about Kim-" he began. Kim pecked his lips to silence him. She then pushed him down to the closet chair and looked into his eyes.

"Jack you treat me like your princess during our anniversary, each and every one. But now it's time for me to show how much I love you as my prince in shining armor." She replied with a low curtsy. When she came back up she playfully winked at him followed by a smile.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a big wrapped present.  
She set it in his lap and since she was so close she kissed him on the cheek. She smiled.

"Happy early anniversary baby," she said locking her fingers together as he opened the gift.

"Awww Kim you didn't have to get me anythi...Oh My God! No you didn't!" He exclaimed. He looked at Kim in awe and saw her videotaping the whole thing.

"Hahaha turned the tables on you a little bit this time didn't I, Jackie?" She joked. "Hold up your new toy for all the Internet to see!"

Jack held up his new skateboard signed by Tony hawk himself. "I have the best girlfriend in the world! And even though she will be away for our anniversary this weekend, she's going to have her best friend here waiting for her. I love you Kimmy." He said right into the camera.

"Awww Jackie," she said hugging him.

* * *

After school Jack walked Kim home and after homework they sat on the couch next to each other under a small blanket watching a Puss in Boots. They were enjoying themselves a little too much because it seemed like the time really did fly for the young couple.

"Okay, 5 o'clock came _way_ too early," she said depressed. He nodded and patted her knee. After that, Jack followed Kim to her bedroom and sat on her bed as she packed. Kim's mom was supposed to be there at 5:30 on the nose and Kim had to be ready.

"I can't believe I'm leaving," she said clearly disappointed in herself. "The day before our biggest anniversary yet, to top it all off." She stopped packing for a moment. "I don't understand how you couldn't hate me for this. I hate me for this!"

He chuckled. "Kim the dinner was to mark the day that finally got the guts to ask to go out with you." He said getting up making his way over to her. He took her and added, "Also symbolizing my love for my perfect girl." With that he gently kissed the tip of her nose. "And yes that is LOVE you hear. You no hear no HATE."

In even in the most bitter of moments, Jack Brewer could make Kim Crawford laugh.

* * *

5:30 rolled around even quicker than expected. Sooner than later Kim's mom pulled into her driveway and Kim made her way to the passenger seat as Jack put her luggage in the trunk. He blew her one last kiss and watched them drive off with two farewell 'beeps'.

Yep, so much for the perfect date, he thought as he skates to the dojo.


	3. Chapter 3

Kickin' It Fanfic Chapter 3

**Author's Note- **_**So thanks so much for the recent reviews I love them a whole lot hahaha and appreciate them greatly (keep them coming). Most of them are suggesting that I make this an immediate Kick story, and I just want to reassure those reviewers that KICK will eventually come in the later chapters. I wanted to do something a little different than the other KICK stories on fanfiction, but just all like all great Kicks, there will be some sweet-stomach-fluttering Kick moments in this story. **_

_**So keep reading because you loyal readers are finally getting into the meat of the story where things get interesting. If you guys want to give me any author advice or tell me how I'm doing story wise I would definitely appreciate it because this is my first story. **_

_**Another thing is that I have some new ideas for Kickin' It and for those Lion King lovers out there. I'm planning to write more in other movies and shows too. So hopefully this goes well for me. Thanks again for the reviews and keep 'em up because I love them all! If you have an suggestions on what I could add to the story please share because you never know when I could get writers block or something. Your ideas can sometimes keep the story alive. :)**_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Kickin it :P**_

_**Alright coolio on to the story where we left off! **_

_Previously on Kickin It with a new Hunter_

"_I won't be able to make the dinner Jack." she said. _

_Well that was a stab in the face. _

"Kimmy whether you like it or not you have to go see your grandfather," Jack protested. Kim called him on the way to the airport and was begging him to come save her from a week filled with misery. "Hahaha," he laughed. "Kim what if he dies? You would regret on going to see him. I can't let that happen because your over thinking this anniversary dinner thing…. Of course I'm disappointed but I love and care too much about you and your happiness and I just know this is the best thing for you… I know you do, but we can most definitely celebrate when you get back."

On his new skateboard he was nearing the dojo where the guys had just walked in. He jumped off the skateboard and stomped on the end making it fly into his hand. Jack walked the rest of the way (about 50 feet) coming through the courtyard stopping right before the guys could see he was approaching through the window.

"Listen Kimmy, I love you so much and I don't want you to worry any more about me. The only thing that's wrong is that I'm going to miss you so much and this will probably be the longest week of my life hahaha….Okay make sure you text me when you land….Alright love you too, bye." He hung up the phone and started walking to the dojo. He was about to pass the window when he felt himself hit something hard dropping his cell phone and skateboard.

He looked up and saw that he actually hit some_one_ hard making them drop their black dragon duffle bag on the ground. He looked and saw the familiar face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old pal Jack," the face said. Jack rolled his eyes and licked his lips looking away then glaring at the face. The face got right into Jack's trying to and failing at an attempt to intimidate him.

Jack pushed him away and said, "What is your problem, Carson?"

Carson scoffed as 4 other black dragons backed him up, "Problem? You're the one who need to watch where he's going!" he said pushing Jack back.

Jack got into his classic fight position and Carson, sensing hostility, got into his. Carson was about to make a move when they heard a loud whistle. The boys turned to the sight of Joan standing with a company whistle in her mouth and Rudy standing with his arms crossed over his chest looking disappointedly at Carson.

"Any fighting in the court outside of the dojos will be consequent with banishment from this mall. Comprende?!" Joan said.

"Jack go on inside and get changed, practice started 10 minutes ago," Rudy said without emotion. Jack threw one last glare at Carson and picked up his skateboard walking inside. The other black dragons behind Carson had fled at the whistle but Carson stayed looking at Rudy with sorrow. Rudy was so mad when Ty recruited him as a black dragon. All Rudy could do was stare at Carson with discomfort and disgust. "Keep moving, Hunter; and if you bother one of the warriors again you can deal with me." he threatened. Carson had a look on his face that made Rudy flash back to when Carson was only 11 trying to kick the dummy for the first time.

Rudy was so proud to call Carson a Wasabi Warrior, now all Rudy could think about was how bad he had betrayed the dojo by cheating. Carson looked at Rudy and opened his mouth.

"Rudy I'm sorry that things didn't wor-" he began. Rudy rolled his eyes and walked back into the dojo clearly disappointed. He stole one last glance at Carson to see him quickly swipe at his face grapping his bag and running out of the courtyard. He turned his back on the window and focused on his students.

Jack was changed and stretching on the mats with Eddie while Jerry and Milton were sparring. He looked around confused. "Where's Kim?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Jack with sympathy and pity that it made Rudy worried. "Did something happen between you guys?" he said with alarm. Jack realized that everyone was staring at him with sadness and he laughed.

"Guys will you relax, she's not dead!" he joked while Rudy still looked at him with concern. "And we didn't break up." Rudy exhaled and relaxed a little.

"Well that's a relief, cause if you did I would of owed Eddie 20 bucks. Whoa." he said while Jack glared. Rudy cleared his thought and quickly changed the subject. "So where is she?"

"She blew Jack and her's anniversary to go to her family reunion," Jerry said. Rudy looked Jack with the same pity but Jack only shrugged getting off the mats.

"It's fine really," he said. "She'll be back in a week and we'll do something special thing. I already gave her the gift so it's not even a big deal." He rested his elbow on the nearest dummy while the other's still stared with pity. He rolled his eyes. "Okay how about this," he said walking towards his locker. "Milton why don't you take Julie on a romantic dinner tomorrow night at the Lobster garden." he said handing him the number for his reservations. "And Jerry and Eddie you guys can have my gift card to the Candy Candy Barn." Jack smiled at their dropped jaws.

"Jack we can't do that…why would you give us these?" Milton choked out.

"Their only good until Saturday morning at 6 and they shouldn't be gone to waste." he said handing it to Milton. Milton only looked at it unsure. Jack snickered and took Milton's hand and put it in his hand. "The reservation is at seven pm and the table is right off the water," he said. "Just say your me, and you might just get a free bottle of sparkling grape cider." he said winking. Milton stared at the card in disbelief but gave Jack a hug and ran to his cell phone. Eddie and Jerry stared at the gift card not wanting to take it. Jack waved it in from of their face and said, "its good for 40 bucks." They both looked at each other fast and snatched the card jumping up and down making Jack laughed.

"Thanks Jack!" they yelled in unison as they ran out of the dojo.

"Wait guys! Practice just starte…ah forget it," Rudy said waving them off with a grin on his face. "That was a really great thing you did for them." he said to Jack who just shrugged sitting down on the bench.

"It was nothing," he said somewhat upset. Rudy noticed this and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry your dinner got ruined, but you seem to be taking this well. That's really mature of you, you know." he said admirably. Jack smiled at him and then remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot," he said reaching in his pocket pulling out his last card. "This is free movie pass for two. I should of given it to Milton and gave you the dinner but… whatever." he said giving him the card. "Take Ms. Applebaum." he added. Rudy knew better not to argue. He slipped the card in his gi.

"Your definitely a great friend to keep around Jack. Kim's a lucky girl." he said patting his shoulder. "Alright!" he said getting Jack's attention approaching the mats. "Let's see how well Jack Brewer is against his awesome sensei." Jack laughed.

"Your on, old man."


	4. Chapter 4

Kickin' It Chapter 4

**Author's Notes- Hey guys! I'm back and with a new name so don't panic it's still Love2Write4U and I still do! My new name is now 02 because I think it has a better ring to it. Hahaha. Sorry for the confusion and sorry also because it's been awhile since I updated but chapter four is here now and it may be a bit of the beginning of a big game changer. You guys may be able to get an idea of what may happen in the future chapters too. So keep reading and thanks for the support. **

**__****Disclaimer-I don't own Kickin it :P**

**Story time: **

Kim woke up on that Thursday morning, to see her phone buzzing. She looked tiredly over at her wall clock that read 6:37 am. She groaned and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Ugh, five more minutes world," she muttered. But of course, life just wasn't having it; Kim's phone buzzed again. She groaned getting up.

"Alright Alright, I'm up," she said to it, checking the texts she got that morning. All of her friends seemed really excited about the week's coming events.

Jerry- _Mornin mama-K congrats. _

Grace- _Hey KimmyGirl! Love you and Jack! Congratz ;) _

Milton- _Congratulations Kimster! Happy 6__th__ with your Jack. _

Kim smiled at the fact that Jack really _was _hers and he loved her just as much as she loved him. She texted back her thank yous and glanced back at the clock.

6:56 am

Kim gasped, "Oh shoot!" She ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she got out she put on her fuzzy robe and scrunched her hair. After she sprayed her hair, she moved towards her makeup bag. She put on a lite layer focusing more on natural colors than heavy mascara. When she was finished she admired her work in the mirror.

_Why do you do that, Kim? You don't need it, at all. _

She smiled and blushed at the memory of when Jack had told her that.

-Flashback-

Kim was getting ready while waiting for Jack to come and get her so they could walk to school together. She had pink skinny jeans and a floral shirt on that had ruffles on the bottom. While she was putting on her boots she heard a light knock at the door.

"Come in," she said casually not paying attention.

"Kimmmmmyyyy?" Jack said in a sing-song voice. She giggled and stood up walking over to him arms open.

"Mornin' Jackie boy," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly. When he broke the kiss, Kim let out a small sigh.

"Good morning," he replied. "You ready to go?"

Kim separated from him and nodded, "Gimme just a sec." Jack grabbed her hands and held them like they were the most delicate thing on earth and kissed her nose lightly.

"As you wish," he whispered softly in her ear quoting Kim's favorite movie. Kim shivered as the butterflies in her stomach were once again stirred by the warmth of his breath. He smirked knowing what he does to Kim and topped it off by kissing her hands before releasing them.

Kim moved to her white wood vanity in the corner of her room and opened the top drawer retrieving her makeup bag. She poured the contents on her dresser and looked in the mirror putting on a layer of mascara and eye liner. While she was trying to focus though, she noticed Jack was staring at her through her mirror. Kim threw him a cute grin which he didn't return; in fact he frowned and he had a pained look on his face.

She put down her lip gloss and made eye contact through the mirror. "What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"Kim why do you do that?" he asked seriously. Kim frowned confused.

"What?" Jack walked over and gestured to the spread out make up on her dresser.

"This," he said. "Every morning you put this stuff on." Kim face flushed not knowing how to answer him. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "I-I guess it just makes me feel… I-I don't know!" she shouted snatching her blush back fake pouting. He chuckled and pulled a piece of tissue.

"Kimmy," he said stroking her delicate skin gently. "I moved around from place to place almost every 3 years. So I've seen my share of girls." Kim scoffed and moved her head away from his grasp after hearing this. Jack gulped and blushed slightly clearing his throat. "heh. Not that I would of noticed or anything…" he composed himself and chuckled. "Oh stop being jealous Kimmy, you know I only have eyes for you," he reassured her by poking her stomach. She giggled and lightly swatted his hand.

"Where are you going with this?" she asked as he stroked her other cheek.

"Oh right. My point is, is that I've seen so many girls who try their hardest to get attention, and they wear this stuff to do it," he moved to her chin. "In the end, all I see is a deperate girl looking for a guy to give her a passing glance." He paused and circled the tissue lightly around her face one last time. Jack sat back on his shoes and sighed satisfied. "There's my Kimmy," he whispered softly as he touched her cheek lightly. She blushed fiercely looking deep in his eyes. "Don't be like those girls, Kim. You're beautiful and you don't need any of this to make it show. At all," he added waving his hand over her makeup.

Kim felt her heart pumped so hard she thought it would stop completely. She felt tears form in her eyes and she tried to blink them back but only made them fall. "Oh Jack," she whispered as more fell. She hid her face from him but he already saw them. His smirk immediately fell and an apologetic concerned one replaced it.

"Oh no, Kim! I'm so sorry, I didn't know that it would make you upset. I was just trying… I mean I think you are so great… and the makeup. Oh Kim! I'm sorry please don't cry," he begged panicking. Kim embraced him tightly. Jack didn't see this coming but didn't waste time by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How did I get so lucky to have an amazing guy like you in my life," she whispered softly in his ear. "Let alone have you as my boyfriend." She kissed his cheek.

He sigh a relief and they made their way to school.

-End of Flashback-

Kim's heart still skipped a beat when she thinks about that day. Jack was the best thing that ever happened to her and she was so happy to be spending their 6 month anniversary together.

"And I'm still lucky to this very day, if not more," she said out loud winking at her reflection. She left the bathroom and moved to her closet. She picked out a pink and white striped dress that came to her knee; then wore a pink cardigan on top with white flats that had little pink flowers on them. Kim finished off the look with her a white flower clip in her hair. She twirled around in the mirror a couple times before she was ready to make her exit.

She skipped down the stairs past the family room and into the kitchen expecting to find her mother up and ready for work and her dad already off to work. Instead she found them both home, in their bath ropes and slippers sitting at the table in a deep discussion over nutella toast and coffee.

_Okayyyy_, Kim thought. _Average breakfast… not so average surrondings. _Kim usually missed her dad because he went to work so early and her mom saw her off to school but not this morning.

Kim shrugged it off and walked over to the fridge. "Good morning you too," she said taking out the orange juice. They both looked up.

"Oh Kim, you look beautiful honey," her mother said sniffling. Kim didn't notice this as she was grabbing a glass.

"Thank you mama," she said grinning. She looked over at her dad for approval. "What do you think daddy? Good dress to kick off an anniversary in?" she asked.

Just then, her mother and father looked at each other fast and looked even more disturbed than they had. Kim shook it off as nothing, only because she was so excited. "Well?" she asked again.

"Oh, uh, yes babygirl your mother's right. You look incredible." He said nodding. Kim's face lit up and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you daddy! I hope Jack will love it too," she began.

"Kim there's something we need to tell you-" her mother said only to be interrupted.

"Ugh! Can you believe this will be our 6 month mark?!" she squealed. "Jack goes above and beyond with every anniversary, I just can't wait to see what he will do this time! Last month-"

"Kim it's impor-" her mother attempted again.

"And it was absolutely beautiful! The carnations were amazing and smelled fantastic," she continued to swoon.

"Kimmy we-" her mother said frustrated.

"Just a sec, mom! I have to tell you about-"

"No Kim!" her father shouted. She was shocked for a minute because her father almost never yelled at her. Reading her expression, his face softened as he grabbed her hands gently and sat her down in between them. "Kimmy, there is something important your mother and I need to tell you."

**Author's Note- Muhahaha I love cliffhangers but never fear! Chapter 5 is here…. At least soon it will be. Hahaha Review and stay posted on my updates because I'm really close to being done with 5! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Kickin' It Fanfic Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Chapter 5 is up guys :) __****Disclaimer-I don't own Kickin it :P**

Kim finally stopped pacing and sat down hard in the nearest chair. She swiped at her cheek as a tear scurried down it. She refused to cry about this, when she was so mad about it. But she couldn't help but cry.

_How am I going to tell this to Jack? _

-20 minutes ago-

"Kim, there's something important your mother and I have to tell you," her father said sitting her down. Kim's mom slid over a cup of coffee over to her and the nutella toast. She slipped the hot beverage and moved her finger over the top of the toast licking it.

"What is it?" she asked unfazed by the urgency of his voice. Her mother and father glanced at each other again quickly. She looked over confused at both of them. "What was that?" she said now noticing the problems; the little things that should have been acknowledged when she first came down stairs.

Kim's mother, Collette was not dressed for the morning let alone for work. Her mother's blonde hair was matted down from sleep and her cheeks were flushed. Collette's beautiful dark blue eyes were bloodshot and tearstained. As Kim continued looking at her mother's condition Collette's chin trembled. She grabbed Kim's hand reassuringly preparing her for the news to come. Kim was even more worried now; she quickly looked over at her dad. Her father, Eugene was also not dressed and his face was not tearstained or anything but he was still very sad looking. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kim's heart dropped at this and she stood so fast that the chair almost toppled over, making both of her parents look up in shock.

"What?! What is it?! You guys are killing me! Please just tell me," she begged. Collette hugged Eugene and buried her head in his chest. He held her close and took a deep breath.

"Kim," he began. "We won't be going to the family reunion next month." Kim's eyebrows cringed together.

Why the heck are they so torn apart about this? The Crawford's hated going to the Miller side of the family, let alone going to a reunion full of them. They were all snotty and mean and all the kids were jerks. Kim hated her mother's side of the family and so did her dad and mom. Collette wasn't even close to her parents except her dad. So she wondered again, why in the world are they so upset about this?

She waited for them to continue, but when they didn't she spoke, "Not to be rude, but why are we upset about this?"

"Kim," her dad said but was cut off by the sobbing of her mother as she scurried out of the kitchen. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Kim's jaw dropped. Her mother has always been a trooper and she was never a big fan of her family. What she said wasn't that bad and she was surprised her words affected her mother the way it did.

Eugene sat down next to Kim and rubbed his eyes. Kim silently sat down next to him.

There was a dead silence that passed between them.

"I didn't mean to that to her," she choked out. Her dad took a deep breath and grabbed her hand.

"Oh no Kimmy it's not you," he said.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Your grandfather is dying Kim," he said. "Your mom and I got a call real early this morning from your aunt Carol saying he won't make it to next month's reunion."

Kim's dad hated her mom's dad; he thought he was judgmental and boring. Her grandfather didn't even care for her much because she took on her father's personality not much her mother's. She wasn't exactly torn apart though…

"That's sad," she said feeling sympathy for her mom.

"Yeah it is," he said stroking her hand.

"Dad?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"What's really the matter?" she asked skeptically. Kim's dad froze and now the real genuine pity came to his eyes. There was definitely something else, something else that was_ actually_ going to affect Kim. "Dad?" she said picking up on his uneasiness.

"Kimmy you have to understand that this is a tough time for your mom-" he said stalling.

"Dad…"

"And she needs to be around other support…" he continued.

"Dad…" she said a little louder now more fierce.

"It will only be for a week!" he shouted finally.

She gasped. "We're going to Georgia for a week?! Gross, dad!"

"I know," he said gulping still uneasy. There was more, and Kim had a horrible feeling in her stomach that it was worst news than the first time.

"When _exactly _are we leaving for this horrid trip?" she asked slowly getting up from her chair. Kim's dad stood up with her and grabbed her hands again.

"Kim, now remember this is for your mom and she needs the support," he said but after receiving a glare from Kim he knew he couldn't hide it anymore. "Baby I'm sorry we have to leave today after school."

Kim's heart dropped to the floor and her stomach rose to her throat. He said the words that she prayed he wouldn't say. They were leaving today after school to the worst place on earth to visit family that they didn't like for an entire week, and the worst part was, was that Kim was going to miss the anniversary of her life.

* * *

Kim ripped her hands from her dad and yelled at him so many times screaming at unfair this whole thing was.

"You don't even care about me and Jack; you didn't even fight for this! Just because you don't like Jack doesn't me that I don't care about him. I love him dad! 6 months may seem juvenile and stupid to you but it means the world to me!"

Her dad sat there and took it because he was afraid of losing his little girl. Truth be told, he didn't like Jack. He thought he was a player and a stupid skater rat looking for another girl to move on to. But it still hurt him to see her like this. He tried reasoning with her but got nothing out of it, and eventually he found himself yelling right back at her.

"Kim, you don't even know how guys like that work! You don't know what those boys think about! They are pathetic creatures at this age and they don't know what real love is. It's a shame that you were so naïve to give this loser your heart so fast. That just tells me how ridiculously desperate you are, you completely are letting your heart overrule your mind. That leads to stupid mistakes Kim! Of course I don't like him he's doesn't even care about you! I raised you better than that, you foolish, immature _girl_!"

That broke her.

Kim's heart shattered; her father's approval meant everything to her and even though he didn't care for Jack she still wanted him to believe in her. Tears sprung to her eyes and before they fell she pushed hard passed her father up the stairs. Before she made it up there she turned and yelled something she would of never dared say to her father… ever.

"I wonder who regrets that more dad! Me or you!" and with that she stomped up to her room.

Now there she was in her room moping on her bed with her arms crossed wondering how the heck will she explain this to Jack today at school. Then it dawned on her.

SCHOOL! She looked at her alarm clock on her bedside table.

_8:07am_

Kim gasped. "Oh god I'm late!" she screamed in her head. And as if on cue there was a knock on the door. Kim's door opened and it revealed her dad still flushed from their argument but had a stern look on his face. His frowned was so deep she thought it would become part of her face.

"Come on Kimberly," she winced at the use of her full name. "I need to get you to school. You're late."

Kim rolled her eyes and picked up her bag from the floor and walked past him to the steps muttering, "And whose fault is that?" It was loud enough to be heard by him but he didn't say anything.

The car ride to school was awkward for the two of them but the silence was fine with Kim. She could be mad in peace. She felt tears welling in her eyes but she bushed them back knowing how her father would react to them. She could tell he was still reeling from their previous argument and apparently he hadn't had enough.

"Kim," he said catching her attention. She of course didn't turn to face him but she was definitely listening. "I know your upset about going but make today count. I may not care about him but Jack still cares about you strongly or not I don't know but I'm sure he cares enough to do this little anniversary thing after you get back." He said waved her off with a flick of his wrist.

Kim flashed a glare at her dad. It infuriated her how little her dad really cared about her relationship no matter how serious. She folded her arms and ignored him; this didn't fly with her dad though.

"Kim?"

No answer.

"Kimmy?"

No answer but an eye roll. Her father had had enough.

"That's enough Kimberly Ann!" he shouted. By then they were on school ground in the parking lot. As soon as the car stop, Kim hopped out slamming the door behind her. Unfortunately that was the wrong move with her already angered dad. He followed Kim and grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him. "Look here Kim! You may think your 16 and you know everything but I am still your father and you will treat me with respect!" he shouted.

Kim felt eyes on her but didn't turn to acknowledge her nosy classmates. Instead she ripped her arm from her father's grasp and readjusted her backpack.

"You need to grow-up Kim," her father continued. "You are acting unbelievably immature right now and frankly I don't like it. I've given you a lot of slack but this morning taught me that you don't deserve any form of the upper hand. Fix your attitude and stop thinking about yourself! This trip isn't for you so you need to suck it up and deal with it. You're going to do this for you mom! That little boyfriend of your isn't as important than family. Got that?"

A tear fell from Kim's face without her realizing it and before long she was sobbing. But her father didn't back down.

"You need to fix it and shape up Kimberly," he said moving back to the car. He opened the door and got in rolling the window down. "I'll see you at home by 5 when I get off work. If you're not there you're in big trouble young lady." He said his fill and drove away.

Kim took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. When she felt ready to face the world she turned right into someone knocking the stuff from their hands.

"Trouble with the family, Kimmy?" a voice said picking up their things. Kim looked down to see Carson Hunter picking up stray pencils. He lifted himself off the ground and smirked at her. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Carson I'm not in the mood right now," she said pushing past him. Carson grabbed her arm slightly though.

"Kim, wait! Just wait a second," he said looking into her eyes. "Kim I know that I made a lot of mistakes in the past few months but-"

"But nothing Carson," she said gently taking her arm back from him. "You really hurt Rudy and the guys when you cheated at the tournament. Plus you didn't care so much that you joined the Black Dragons! You didn't just make mistakes you ruined everything we had!"

He hesitated. "You thought we had something?" he said quietly. Kim's stomach fluttered a bit.

_Stay calm Kim, you have Jack who is ten times better and who would never lie you, _she thought quickly. She put on her tough girl act and pushed past him walking inside the school. She walked towards her locker and it wasn't until she felt her arm grabbed again that she realized she was followed.

"Look that's not why I came over here," Carson said pulling her under the steps away from everyone else. "I really need to talk to you about something important."

"Well, what is it? It's been over 7 months since we last spoke and now out of nowhere you think we're besties again? What hole did you crawl out of this morning?" she shouted at him only loud enough for him to hear.

"Kim, I'm sorry! But I want you to know tha-"

"No Carson! I'm done with this," she said walking away. Sadly, this didn't help the progress Kim's morning was going. Tears started to well again as she put her books in her locker. It wasn't long before she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a hard chin on her shoulder.

"Mornin' Gorgeous," he whispered softly in her ear.

At that moment crying became her morning.

**Author's Notes- Hmmmm…. Now you guys get the game changer a bit? Plus you get beginning tension too. Most excellent if I say so myself. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kickin' It Fanfic Chapter 6

**Author's Note- Hey my loyal readers! I was very happy to see that I got at least 30 more views for that last chapter and about 5 more followers! Woohoo! Lol you guys deserve this next chapter. Thank you so much, keep it up! **

Jack and Rudy sparred for the entire hour and practiced techniques, with Jack getting the upper hand. Jack threw another punch and a flying dragon kick which almost caught Rudy in the stomach if he hadn't dodged it with a backflip. They sparred in high intensity all the way up to when Jack's phone went off.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman, and we can name him parson brown. He'll say are you married? We'll say no man but you can do the job when you're in tow- _

"Aw that's so cute Jack," Rudy teased. Jack rolled his eyes and picked up his phone.

"Kimmy was in the Christmas day parade last year, and I surprised her on our second month anniversary but downloading a bunch of her song as my ringtone. So every time she texts, emails, or calls I get a sample of Kim's song," he explained checking his message.

"Awww I was right," Rudy continued to tease. "That_ is _pretty cute." Jack blushed slightly and Rudy let up some. "Alright kid, you're good for today. I'm going to go do some paperwork in my office. Say hey Kim for me and tell her that even though I totally got the upper hand on you, you're not a total weakling!" he yelled on the way to his office. Jack laughed.

"Oh what a funny dwarf man you are!" he chuckled. "NOT!"

Rudy laughed and disappeared in his office leaving him alone to text Kim.

**Kim – Hey Jack! Plane just landed unfortunately. Georgia is as stupid as it was a year ago… -_- Last chance to save me. :( **

_Jack – Lol Oh Kimmy, I'm glad you're safe in Georgia even though I want you safe in Seaford. :( _

**Kim - *sigh***

_Jack- :) Just think… in a week you'll have a big hug waiting for you._

**Kim – Sounds heavenly to be in your arms right now :P **

_Jack – Lol I miss you already. 3 _

**Kim – I miss you too. :( Our car is here. Boo. **

_Jack – I'm sorry. Try to have a good time babe. :)Love you. I'll text you a goodnight and I'll tuck you in :)_

_Jack- Virtually of course... ;) _he added while smiling.

**Kim – Lol of course. I love you too 3 See you in a week. **

Jack texted his last goodbye to Kim and set his phone down. He went and got dressed and came out to find his phone buzzing on the bench. He looked and saw it was a text from Jerry.

**_Jerry- Sup Man, Skaters Peak with the Swag master and Randy? :P_**

_Jack-Be there in 10._

Jack said his goodbyes to Rudy before he left and skated out into the courtyard.

Randy dropped down into the halfpipe and skated up into a side flip and followed through with dropping into the other side. Jack walked to the secluded skate park that a lot of people didn't know about.

It was a secret place only for true skaters with real skill and is only open to those who are invited. Once you're invited you can go anytime you want, as long as you don't tell anyone. The only way you can be uninvited is if you're banished. As long as you're good though, you can skate all the time which was cool with Jack.

It wasn't so cool that the black dragons were also allowed to be there. Frank and his thugs were by the snack rack eating nachos and throwing napkins at people and cackling. Jack rolled his eyes at them and rented a helmet and knee pads, ignoring them. He glanced back over at them and saw they were surrounding someone. He took a closer look in the dark and saw the silhouette of a girl, he thought.

_Pfft, _he thought, _sorry jerks can't even get girlfriends._ He grinned at his own joke that no one could hear and he kept looking. He couldn't see her face but could see her facing the pipe and she looked like she had long black hair and could see that she obviously was annoyed.

Jack frowned when he saw that they weren't leaving her alone. Frank was right in her face and grabbing her chin making kissy faces at her. She yanked her chin from his grasp but didn't leave, making Jack wonder if she just wanted the attention. But it was clear that she hated the black dragons too. Jack could tell by the often eye rolls and shifting of her weight. He made a move over to them to confront Frank but was interrupted by Jerry who was whistling him over.

"Dude! Jack we're over here man!" he yelled from across the room.

Jack glanced back at the girl to see her break out of Frank's hold and teasing, to walk away from him. He shook it off and made his way over to where Jerry was waiting to drop in when Randy came up.

We "brohugged" as Kim put it, and sat down on the bench.

"Yo Jack what's up?" he said sucking on a laffy taffy.

"Not much man," he said readjusting his shoe lace. "I took Rudy down in an epic battle between handsome student and smallish sensei."

They laughed at the joke as Jerry got ready to take his turn. "Eddie and I _totally invaded _the Candy Candy Barn dude! Thanks for the stuff."

"Oh yeah no problem man," he said bummed again about Kim. He quickly shook it off and changed the subject. "Randy's doing pretty great."

Jack and Jerry leaned over the pipe and checked out Randy's moves. He finished another half flip and landed on the over side of the pipe. "Drop in Jerry! Oh hey Jack!"

"Sup Randy! Go get 'em, Jerry," Jack answered patting his back. Jerry readied himself and was close to taking off when a black blur rushed past Jack and Jerry and rushed down the pipe. The quickness scared Jerry so bad that he feel over the safety rail on the other side screaming. Jack went to help Jerry but noticed that this guy was… _good. _

_Really Good. _

Jack watched in awe as the guy dropped in smoothly and dove in deep and came up into a side aerial into a front tuck catching the board perfectly. He rode into the rails and did a mctwist and landed it into a nose grind causing the audience to scream and yell in envy and excitement.

He rail slid into a switch stance riding smooth into his next Ollie; he mongo skated over to the second halfpipe that was shorter than the one Jack was just standing on.

Jack, Jerry and Randy all got off the pipe when they saw the dude drop in. When they got prosakters like this at the peak the audience always moved to the sides to cheer them on. The boys were yelling and jumping and gathering quickly together closely. Jack felt something hard hit his shoulder making him stumble forward a bit. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the Black Dragons were pushing them.

"Oopsie there Jackie boy," Frank mocked. "Didn't see you there." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Frank," he said looking for the skater again when Jerry fell forward. He flashed a glare back at the Dragons who were cackling again pushing each other and others around.

"Dude! Watch it," Jerry said from his knees while Jack helped him up.

"No one tells us what to do freak," one of the dragons named Sonny, said shoving him back down on the ground. Sonny and his friend high-fived so they couldn't see Jerry coming after them; he shoved them back hard and they stumbled into a table and fell to the ground. Frank saw this and punched Jerry with a hard fist…. Which Jack caught.

"You probably should've of done that."

That's when all heck broke loose with Frank making the first move. He made a move to punch Jack in the face but Jack caught him off guard with a high kick to the chin and Frank dodged but Jack followed through with a backside kick catching Frank off guard.

The people that were watching the skater, now filed out because of fight screaming and pushing.

While Jack was fighting Frank, Jerry had his own problems with Sonny who threw 6 hard fast punches to Jerry's stomach making him fall. Jerry did a ground backflip regaining his footing kicking Sonny in the shin making him fall defeated. Another Black Dragon came and Jerry threw a punch at him which he dodged so he turned and swung another punch to his cheek which hit.

Jack threw Frank right into a table making him flip over it. Jack jumped over the falling table and landed on Frank punching him in the face. Frank caught both of his arms and lifted him in the air onto the rails. Jack back up regaining his footing on the halfpipe continuing to fight Frank and another black dragon that came into it.

Meanwhile, the skater dude was still pulling tricks left and right. That is until he made it to the pipe that Jack and Frank were fighting on. He was at the top and skated deep into the pipe. Jack had his back turned from him. Frank saw the skater but was aiming for Jack, he threw a punch but Jack ducked at least minute and Frank's fist came in hard contact with the skater's face.

He was going so fast on the board and didn't stop in enough time but Frank sure did stop him. He was knocked off the board and he landed hard on his back knocking him unconscious. Jack and Frank were stunned at what Frank did and before he made another move the fire alarms went off and then the sprinkler system went off wetting Jack and Frank. The Black Dragons came and pulled Frank away.

"Come on Frank! Someone called the cops man," one said grabbing Frank. "We got to get out of here, now!" They took off fast after Frank threw Jack a glare and glanced down at the fallen skater before running off.

Jack watched them scamper away pathetically. People ran out by the bus load out of the peak going for the exits. Randy had ditched with the rest of the people but Jerry ran up to Jack though waiting for him.

"I pulled the alarm to stop the fight," Jerry explained. "We should go though, man." He said pulling his arm. Jerry pulled him for no point though because Jack was too busy staring at the skater that still wasn't moving. "Dude what are you doing? We got to go, the cops could be here any minute."

"Yeah Jerry I get it but we can't just leave him," Jack reasoned gestured towards him. Jerry sighed.

"Alright, alright dude just get him so we go," he said running towards the door. "I'll watch the door; the truck's right outside we'll put him in the bed or something. Just hurry!"

Jack nodded and leaned back towards the skater who was wearing sunglasses that made sure you couldn't see their eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket with dark sunglasses on. Unfortunately, no helmet.

Which explains the blacking out part, Jack thought to himself. He slowly took off the sunglasses and tossed them to the side. When he glanced back at the fallen skater, he let out a loud "WHOA!" and was so taken back he was practically crawling away from him. Jerry looked back in shocked and ran over.

"What? What!? What is it?! Whoa," he added with a little calmer way than Jack had. "Dude he's not… he is a, uh… yeah that's not… um… yeah, Jack that dude's not a uh dude."

**A/N - Did you expect that or did I succeed at a surprise attack? Lol Don't forget to review, Chapter 7 is on its way. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Kickin' it fanfic chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys :) Chapter 7 is up. Sorry for the wait :P But it's finally here! Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin it just my own characters.**

For once in a great while Jerry Martinez wasn't wrong. The skater that just outshined some of the greatest skaters in Seaford was not only awesome but was a girl.

"Dude she's," Jerry stuttered pointing down at her. "Hot! Woo!"

For the second tome that not Jerry was right again. Jack stared in awe at the angelic face of this mystery skater. Then sudden realization hit Jack.

The long black hair (now stuffed into her jacket) and soft olive skin.

This was the same girl Jack almost saved from the Black Dragons. The water system sprayed the three of them but the girl remained sleep.

Frank of hit her hard, Jack though clenching his fist. I'll kill Frank and his thugs for this. His adrenaline picked up a bit until he realized what he was doing.

I don't even know this girl... so why am I being so protective?

"Kim always did say you had quite the hero complex, Jack," Jerry said seeming to read his mind. Jack rolled his eyes and focused back on the girl. He saw something made his heart lurch.

As the water trickled down her face through her hair, blood made its way to the half pipe to rest. Jack gently moved the hair for the left side of her face leaving her face exposed. Jack's eyes widened as he saw that she has a deep gash that was freely bleeding. And even though she was only hit minutes ago her eye was already starting to swell with slight bruising. Jerry noticed this too.

"Yo man," he said. "We got to get her out here."

Jack knew he was right (again). "Alright fine," he said as he propped the girl with his arm gently cradling her head close to his chest. Her head lolled to the side jerking her neck momentarily before she righted it settling into the warmth of Jack's body. He pursed his lips trying to stop the fluttering in his stomach. "Where are we supposed to take her?"

Jerry shrugged. "Uh... I don't know uhhhh." He groaned in panic and frustration. "The hospital?" He screamed.

The loud voice of Jack's Latino friend caused the girl to stir slightly. She groaned loudly obviously in pain.

"No hospitals," she uttered before unconsciousness took over her again making her go limp in Jack's embrace. They both had heard her before she went under. Jerry gripped his hair in frustration and groaned.

"Well that solves that," he said dripping with sarcasm throwing his hands up muttering under his breath. "Que necesitamos para rebotar la policía está en camino y no puedo ir a la cárcel. Soy demasiado bonito para la cárcel! What do we do now, Jack?!" he yelled in panic.

Jack still had his arms around the girl and there wasn't a chance she was waking up to help them anytime soon. He opened his mouth to calm Jerry down but was interrupted by the wailing scream of police sirens closing in on Skaters' Peak. Jerry looked like he was going to have a heart attack right then and there. Jack had to think of something fast.

Then it hit him.

"Alright this is what we'll do," he said picking the girl up in his arm as she hung limp. "Go run and start the car and I'll be close behind with her."

Jack righted the girl in bridal style and did a little jump to make her hanging arm rest on her stomach. Instead it slapped him in the face… hard.

He gritted his teeth, "Ow." Jerry chuckled and righted her arm glancing back at her face. He seemed to be mesmerized from the look of it. The sirens in the distance thankfully snapped him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Alright let's get out of here," he said running for the door.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Jack replied running close behind. "Wouldn't want you to start drooling."

Jack laughed when Jerry threw a glare his way.

"Oh please," he said. "You know I'm with Mika. Besides I saw the way you looked at her." He winked.

Jack blushed furiously and failed at hiding the fluttering in his stomach that wouldn't stop now. He stole a glance down at the beautiful girl latched to his chest. He suddenly had a strong urge to lean in and before he realized it he was. He was only inches away as the gap began to close between him when suddenly he snapped out it.

_No Jack! How could you?! You love Kim! How could you even think about looking at another girl like that? Especially a girl you don't know. Did you just seriously almost give this girl a kiss? Kim's kiss?! _

Jack was horrified at his actions… or almost actions. He shook his head and focused on running as the guilt (of what he_ really_ wanted to do) continued eating his insides.

And apparently his outsides too. He had been wearing a pained expression that was quite visible for Jerry to see.

"Its okay, Jack," he reassured his noticing the war that was troubling Jack. He threw Jerry a shock/ashamed/pleading/sad look and opened his mouth to explain and defend but Jerry held up his hand. "It's cool, man," he said. "I won't tell Kim if you don't tell Mika."

Jack exhaled relieved, smiling the nodded his promise to their deal while Jerry unlocked the doors. They both agreed since she was well… a girl… that being in the bed would be sort of… mean to do?

Besides she was injured, as Jack covered.

So Jerry and Jack cleaned up the back seat of his uncle's pickup and set her down gently across. She shivered slightly when they did so and Jerry went around to the driver's side to put on the heat.

While it was slowly (very slowly) warming up, Jack took it upon himself to take off the hoodie he was wearing and putting it on her in it (arms and all). She cuddled into it and stopped shivering leaving Jack in a short sleeve black T-shirt. Jack was about to shut the door when he remember something. He lifted her head slightly and it proved his memory hadn't failed him.

She still had a bad gash on her temple. Jack glanced at Jerry who shrugged like "Don't look at me; I'm just the pretty boy". Then Jack thought of something.

He whipped off his T-shirt and ripped it with his teeth leaving him shirtless. He positioned her carefully not to hurt her more as he gently wrapped the shirt around her head. He nodded at his handiwork and shut her door.

He settled in the seat next to Jerry and found him snickering at him. He gave him a confused look.

"What?" he demanded. Jerry tried to swallow his laugh but failed.

Badly.

"Oh nothing Sir Jack," he teased. "You're quite the gentleman. That was VERY NICE!"

Jack rolled his eyes and violently snapped on his seatbelt crossing his arms, because he refused to look at Jerry. "Will you just drive?!" he snapped.

Jerry's laugh settled down and he chuckled now. "Anything to take your shirt off, eh Jackie boy?"

* * *

Jerry worked himself around the building avoiding the now arrived police cars. He drove a few blocks away before circling back. The car was filled with silence as he now was going in the direction towards town.

"So no hospital," he said breaking the silence. "Where the heck are we supposed to take her?"

Jack had been wondering that too. Where could they take her where she could get better without being bothered? Then he thought of a place.

But it was risky.

"Let's take her to the dojo," he finally said. Jerry shot him an "Are-you-sure/crazy?" face. "It's the safest place that isn't a hospital where no one besides the guys will ask questions. They could keep this secret. Plus Rudy will know what to do." He insisted.

Jerry nodded and headed towards the dojo. By the time they got there, with avoiding all the cops, it was well past 8:00pm. Jerry parked far from the dojo so they wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"The mall doesn't close until 9:00," he reasoned. "We can't be seen by anyone we know. Who knows what they'll think!" he whispered while getting out. Jerry had given Jack his hoodie while he had his jacket so Jack wouldn't be cold. (Not before snickering of course)

Jack opened the door to where the girl was lying across the back seat. She was still deeply asleep but stirred a bit when Jack held her again. When he righted her again he saw that his ripped shirt around her head was wet.

_Wet?_ He thought trying to figure out what made it that soaked. _I didn't think her cut was that bad_.

"Jerry we got to get her back," he said urgently. "Like now would be cool." The wet cloth was seeping into Jack's hoodie as they ran to the door of the dojo through alleyways. They would stop every so often to hide from people passing by and every time Jack would try to get a good look at the girl. Was it just him or…

Was she getting paler?

* * *

Believe it or not the light in the dojo was on. Jack and Jerry made a run for the door and saw that Milton and Eddie were sparing. Rudy was helping them when they came rushing in.

Rudy jumped a little and was shocked by the sudden situation.

"What the-" he said shocked. "Jack?! Jerry?! What are you guys doing? Is that a – who is that?! Hey! What are you doing in my office?"

Jack followed Jerry into Rudy's office and gently laid the girl down on the couch. She wore a characteristic frown and the "bandage" on her eye was almost bled through by now. But the pressure on the wound from running may have stopped the bleeding because Jack did notice the color slowly returning to her face.

He helped Jerry explain what had happened to the guys and Rudy.

"So we brought her here because we were hoping you'd know what to do Rudy?" Jerry finished with hope in his voice.

Rudy gestured them, "I'll see what I can do but honestly I can't promise it won't get infected or anything without stitches or a doctor to look that them."

Jack drew in a shaky breath but let it out. "Alright, I guess that's all we can ask for. Thanks Rudy."

The guys settled on the bench while Jerry seemed to be already swooning over the mystery girl.

"She had crazy skater moves and she nailed a mctwist! Didn't she, Jack?" he said excitedly.

Jack was still in shock she had nailed such a trick. He grinned. "She was awesome guys," he agreed.

"Don't forget hot," Eddie added winking nodding his head. "Who spotted her first?"

Jerry patted Eddie on the back and said, "That would be our good man Jackson Brewer here, my friend."

Jack soaked in the praise as Eddie whistled in surprise. "That's right my friends, I first spotted the hottie." He winked and high fived Eddie and Jerry.

Milton seemed quiet till now though. "Wow, seems like someone forgot that that hottie is _nottie_ Kim! You know your_ girlfriend_." He snapped putting a lot of unnecessary emphasis on the "girlfriend" part, standing up.

Jack's heart about stopped right then, because for the second time that night, since he met that girl an hour ago, had forgotten he was dating Kim. His breath stilled as his smile fell. And for once…

Jackson Brewer didn't have any way of defending himself.

Jerry scoffed. "Lighten up Milton; we're just having some fun. Besides even if you thought she was hot too, which we know you do, do you really think we would rat you out to Julie? No! Duh, we wouldn't because we're bros! And that is like number 11 in the BroCode, yo!"

He patted Milton on the back as the nerd seemed to relax a bit. He even cracked a smile.

"Yeah you're right I guess she's… attractive," he shrugged. The guys all patted him on the back excitedly.

"Yeeeeeaaaahh!" Eddie yelled.

"Welcome to the temporarily bachelorhood, my brotha!" replied Jerry.

"Way to go Milton," Jack said getting more comfortable again.

A comfortable silence fell between them till Eddie spoke up again.

"Hey guys," he said smugly. "I got an idea…" he trailed off thinking till Jerry started clapping.

"Woo! Yeah! Way to go dude! Yes!" he yelled excitedly before slowing down with a confused look on his face. "Wait I don't get it."

Eddie rolled his eyes and pushed Jerry back on the bench. "Dude just sit down."

Jack chuckled. "What's your idea, Eddie?"

"Oh right," he said remembering. "We should play a game to guess something about the new girl."

"Why?" Milton asked.

"So when she wakes up, and start to figure things out about her we can see if we were right about the things we guessed." He explained warming up to the idea.

The guys all nodded thinking before huddling up in a corner without Eddie to talk about the idea. Eddie looked confused in their direction crossing his arms.

"Uh, guys?"

"Hey!" Jerry yelled pointing at him. "We're thinking over here!" Eddie hid his smile and held up his arms in defense.

"Go right ahead," he said chuckling. A few minutes later Jerry's head popped back up again.

"Alright Eddie," he said circling him as the other guys got up too. "We'll play your game…"

"But!" Milton yelled for emphasis. Jack finished.

"Let's make it more interesting," he said rubbing his hands together.

Eddie rolled his eyes and plopped on the ground. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Jack said smiling. "We'll go by category and whoever loses owes the winner 5 bucks."

"Or whatever wager the winner choices," Milton added.

Eddie seemed to think about this before nodding.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Alright gentlemen the rules are simple," Milton said. "We picked a category and either answer the question or guess something. Are we clear on the wages as well?"

They nodded.

"And do we agree on said rules?"

They nodded again more exasperated.

"And th-"

They rolled their eyes. "Milton! You don't have to do this every category!"

"Seriously man, we've been playing for 10 minutes now!"

"Sorry," he said quickly sitting down. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Alright Eddie you're up, what's the next category." Eddie walked over and cleared his throat.

"Alright I got a good one," he said smiling. "What color is the girl's eyes?"

"Woooooooooo," they all said.

"I'm going to say, brown" Milton yelled.

"I say green," Eddie replied.

"Uhhh… Uhhhh… PINK!" Jerry yelled. They all looked at him confused. "What? It's a lot of pressure and I like pink. WOO!"

Jack shook his head but stayed silent thinking. "I'm gonna say… blue."

"Pfft! With that black hair?" Milton said. "Scientifically that is very rare to happen where the herititary genes of a young girl to have black hair and blue eyes. So therefore my hypothesis-"

"MILTON!"

"Sorry…"

Eddie laughed as Milton sat down in defeat. "Okay I pass it on to Jerry," he said sitting. Jerry stood.

"Okay I've been thinking about this one for a while," he said. "What is the mystery girl's-"

Jerry was cut off by the sound of the door opening. They all looked over to see Rudy emerging from his office. Jack immediately felt a pull at his gut making him stand being the first one over to his sensei.

"How is she?" he asked concerned. Rudy patted his shoulder.

"She's going to be fine Jack but I don't know when she'll wake up. I stopped the bleeding in her cut and bandaged her up. It looked like you may have gotten her here just in time Jack," he said proudly.

Jack let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him.

"Thanks Rudy," he said. "You really came through for us today."

"Did you find out anything about her?" Eddie asked. Rudy's face flashed in rememberance as he opened his office door again before shutting it carrying a bag.

"Well yes and no," he said pulling out somethings out of the it. "She had this scrapped across her chest when I took Jack's hoodie off. I thought it was a purse or something but it looks more like a backpack kind of thing. Anyway I found a fake ID and some books but other than that I didn't find anything else about her."

Jack took the fake ID and studied it; the person was a of a girl with a blonde pixie cut who looked about 27. This girl looked nothing like the mystery girl though.

"That's weird," Rudy nodded understanding before Jack handed it back. Rudy put it back in the bag and set it back in his office.

"I know," he agreed.

"So what happens to her now?" Jerry asked.

"Well she obviously needs to sleep and you guys need to get out of here before your parents have a hissy fit," Rudy said. "So I guess she should stay here until she wakes up then we can determine what to do with her. For now, I don't think we should tell anyone about her being in there."

They all nodded and agreed.

"Alright well, go on out of here," he said. "Practice is tomorrow at noon like all Saturdays. Don't be late just in case she wakes up or something. I'll call if she does though. I'll stay with her tonight."

They all nodded and started to file out, except Jack.

"Rudy I think I should stay here with her too," he said. "Just in case something happens. I don't know why but I feel responsible for her."

"Well you're not Jack," Rudy exclaimed. "Now go on home, I got this."

"Come on Rudy," Jack protested getting irritated. "Let me just stay with her, what if-"

"What if nothing, Jack! Darn you, now get! Your mother will be furious with you if you don't leave," Rudy said pushing him out. "If it makes you feel better I'll call you in the morning to check in."

Jack nodded. "Thanks Rudy, take care of her."

"I will, now go," he declared. When Jack was out of sight, Rudy went back to his office and cover the girl with another blanket and turned the air down.

After 4 hours with no movement Rudy dozed off and was completely knocked out. Maybe more than the unconscious girl. It was past 1:30 am when a familiar face sneaked his way through the unlocked backdoor and into the office.

"Pssh, typical Rudy," he said shaking his head. He had packed clothes and a blanket and settled on the floor next to the couch falling asleep.

**A/N: 3,150 words people! Lol I hope your satisfied till next time because 9 pages of words is flippin beast. :) Chapter 8 is soon to come. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Kickin' It fanfic chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi guys :) Thank you for keeping up with my story, here is chapter 8! **

_Previously on Kickin' It with a new Hunter: (Clips from Chapter 7)_

_"Dude she's," Jerry stuttered pointing down at her. "Hot! Woo!"_

_"Rudy! She hurt her head I don't know what to do." _

_"What color do you think her eyes are?" _

_"…Blue."_

* * *

_Gee thanks for tuckin me in Jackie babe; she says sarcastically -_- _

Kim rolled her eyes as she sent the last text. She had called and texted Jack twice and got nothing back. After waiting 20 minutes for a reply she gave up and threw her phone on the bed and stormed to the kitchen.

She went to the fridge and looked for the orange juice but found none. She sighed and slammed the fridge door glancing at the clock.

11:36 PM

"I can't believe he didn't call me," she huffed rolling her eyes.

"Oh Kim," a voice said in the darkness of the kitchen. Kim jumped startled and turned to see her aunt sitting on a bar stool staring at her.

"Good Gomer Aunt Kay," she said with her southern accent peeking through. "You scared me worse than last holiday's bull incident." They met each other's eyes and shuddered hard making her aunt chuckle and Kim smirk.

"Here," Aunt Kay said sliding over a glass of orange juice to Kim. "Take a swig of this, sweet cheeks and tell me what's going on with you. Boy troubles?"

Kim nodded, accepting the glass and sighed. "Jack still hasn't texted me and it's been like 6 hours."

"Oh well I'm sure everything will be okay," she said unconvincingly. Kim detected this and pretended that the advice actually meant something.

"Yeah… thanks for that," she said sliding off the porch bench. "I'll see you tomorrow, Aunt Karen."

Kim walked through the house back up to her bedroom collapsing on her bed checking her phone again.

**_0 new messages _**

She threw a pillow against the wall as hard as she could. So much for 'I'm here to talk', _she thought_ as she felt tears sting her eyes.

_Where are you, Jack?_

* * *

"Jack," he heard a soft voice whisper in the shadows of the alleyway. He smirked to himself and looked for the source of the voice, tiptoeing in playful way hiding in the darkness.

"Oh Jaaaaaack?" it whispered again with a giggle. He mind tried hard to place the voice but he couldn't quite figure out who it was but it was mesmerizing, and he loved it. "_Jacckkkiee?_"

Jack turned a corner to hide again to find the voice but he ran into someone instead. Through the darkness, he could tell it was a girl.

Not just any girl, it was _the _mystery girl.

He felt his eyes widened as he stared at her as if in a trance. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, something unfamiliar and it almost… scared him. What really got him was the sight of her pale, piercing lightning blue eyes that made his knees turn to jelly it seemed.

"I guess I won the bet," he whispered to no one in particular.

There was a chilling sensation in the base of his spine when she had smiled, that made goose bumps appeared on his arms.

She seemed to notice without breaking the eye contact with his brown orbs. She ran her soft finger tips lightly against the back of his triceps making him shiver. Jack was hypnotized by her electric blue eyes never breaking from her eyes that seemed to look into his soul. Her hands snaked around his neck.

Her eyes seemed to search him to find his heart through his eyes. It was the most scary, exhilarating, and thrilling thing Jack had ever had happened to him.

It was the most amazing experience of his life.

He was so focused on her but it didn't stop him from noticing her moving in slowly towards him. He put a hand on her cheek lightly.

"Wait," he said softly. "What about-"

She hushed him by putting her finger on his lips. She glanced at them and blinked back at his eyes leaning in again.

Mere inches she whispered, "Jack? Do you really want me to stop?"

"Yes," he whispered huskily against her lips. Jack couldn't take it anymore once he closed the gap he melted into the kiss never feeling such emotion in his entire life. It was filled with sincerity not just lust and hunger as people would think. The kiss was filled with love and was…

Beautiful?

Yes the kiss was the most beautiful thing he'd ever experienced. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She softly hummed against his lips making Jack's stomach fluttered. She broke the kiss, earlier than Jack wanted it to, resting their foreheads together as she continued to hum. The soft beauty of her voice relaxed Jack and made him feel safe. Something Jack had never really felt before; especially from a girl.

Jack always tried to be the guy who helped people feel safe and secure but no one has ever made him feel like this.

"It looks as if, I am going to be the end of you Jack," she gently said seeming to read his mind. He chuckled silently as he rubbed his forehead against hers. "How could you, Jack?"

He slowly opened up his eyes, "Hm?" He tried to pull her in closer but she shoved his hands away pushing him away.

"How could you?!" she screamed completely brokenheartedly. In the darkness, Jack could tell she had tears streaming down her face. "How could you do this to me, Jack?!"

Jack looked intently at the girl and tried to look deeply into her eyes as if to find all of her problems through her blue eyes but found that they were no longer blue they were…brown?

The girl's eyes had turned from the most electric pale blue to warm subtle brown ones and her silky black hair was transformed into shoulder length blonde locks.

"Kim?!" he asked shocked.

"How could you do this to me, Jack?" she asked more calmly but still upset. "I trusted you Jack. I thought you loved me. You lied to me, Jack! I loved you!"

"Kim p-please I-I don't know what came over me I just-" he stuttered trying to explain.

"Save it, Jack," she said. "We're done."

Jack was speechless. "Please, Kim, don't do this you have to believe me I love you."

"We're over Jack," she said. "Over… Over, Jack." His name echoed in the shadows as she shoved him against the wall behind him. Kim's brown eyes were tearstained just like they were at school that morning. She looked tired and saddened like she had been crying for weeks because she knew he was going to do this. "How could you?" she whispered. "Answer me, Jack." His name continued to echo.

Jack….

Jack…

Jack..

"Jack!" Jack woke up to his shoulders shaking roughly.

"Kim?" he stirred. "Please don't leave, I'm, I'm sorry! Kim! Don't-"

"JACK!" Reality set it with that last jerk. Jack's head snapped up and his eyes popped opened. Kim wasn't in front of him and it wasn't her pushing him away he was feeling, it was Rudy.

"Jack snap out of it," he loudly whispered. Jack woke up and regained focus followed by a deep sensation that seemed like it was slowly taking over his entire body. He groaned as the feeling of guilt began to eat him inside and out. He rested his head in his hands taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

_Just a dream, _he thought to himself. _Just a dream… _he took a deep breath and he slowly calmed down. He turned his head towards the couch where the mystery girl was still slumbering breathing silently. He turned away shamed as he shook his head.

"Jack, what are you _doing_ here?!" Rudy sneered. Jack had almost forgotten he was there. He looked up tiredly and stared at his sensei.

"Jack I told you to go home, last night. Why are you here? Did you even go home?" he asked worriedly practically yanking Jack from the ground. "It's like 11 o' clock in the morning!" he whispered loudly in his ear through clenched teeth.

Jack's irritably flashed on his face as he jerked his arm back. "Cool it, Rudy. I just didn't want to go home so I camped out here last night." He leaned down and grabbed his sleeping bag and started folding them up.

"That's not going to cut it Jack!" Rudy said folding his arms. "I shouldn't have to get a call from your mother asking where you are in the middle of the night!"

Something sparked inside of Jack that filled him rage.

"Excuse me?" he said deadly calm. "You were the one sleeping on the job. At least I would have been here for her! Did you do all the dirty work to get her here? No, I did! So don't bother me about not being worried."

"You're not a doctor Jack!" Rudy spat. "Stop worrying about nothing, would you? You don't always have to be the hero!"

Now they were yelling. The girl lightly moaned catching their attention quieting them. They stare for 2 minutes before Rudy shooed them out. He closed the door behind them and turned back to Jack.

"Look Jack," he whispered more calmly. "She will be okay, we just have to be patient. I asked my mother's personal nurse what to do without mentioning what really happened. He said to wait till she wakes up; rest is the best cure for her at this point."

Jack nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Rudy. I just didn't… I don't know, I'm just… sorry."

He shook his head confused; truth be told he was still reeling from the dream. It was so real to him, to lose Kim so fast. It had honestly scared him he realized as he felt tears in the back of his eyes.

"Jack?" he looked up. "What were your dreaming about?"

Jack felt his breath freeze and his face flush; he swallowed hard. "What do you mean?" he asked unconvincingly casual. Rudy didn't buy it.

"Jack you were screa-"

"Stop worrying about me! Just let it go, Rudy!" Jack shouted.

Rudy's face flashed with hurt and Jack felt like the biggest jerk in the world. Rudy turned for the door mumbling 'sorry' and started to walk out. Jack jumped from the bench and reached for his shoulder, turning him.

"Rudy, wait," he said. "I'm sorry for yelling, it was just a… bad dream." He sighed.

Rudy looked confused on the vagueness but didn't press Jack for details. He shook it off and patted him on the shoulder with a grin. "I understand, Jack. When you're ready to talk, I'll be here."

Jack looked relieved for the fact he didn't have to talk about it. He nodded gratefully.

"Come on," Rudy said. "I'll buy you some falaphel."

"Oh no, Rudy, I couldn't bug you for-" as if on cue, Jack's stomach growled loud making him smile embarrassed. "But maybe some baba ganoush couldn't hurt."

Rudy laughed. "There you go, let's go." Jack followed Rudy to the door, when he remembered something.

"Uh, Rudy?" he turned.

"Yeah Jack?"

"What about… ya know?" he said gesturing towards his office. Rudy smirked.

"Don't worry Jack," he said cockily. "I got the latest technology to hidden in there. I can hear any sound she makes if she were to wake up and the cool part is, she can't hear us."

"Like a baby monitor?"

Rudy smirk fell. "NO!" he shouted stomping out of the dojo.

Jack laughed and ran after him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Lol so Jackie boy has a bit of a soft spot for this girl? I'm not surprised… I hear she's amazing. Hahaha! Lucky for you loyal readers, I have already started working on chapter 9. That's so weird, it was like yesterday when I submitted chapter 1. Hahahaa don't forget to review and tell me what you thought. :) Till next time, peace! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Hey people, chapter 9 is up! I don't own Kickin' It :) Shout out to Princecharmer96 my new follower. Thank you. I hope you like the new chapter! Enjoy everyone!**_

* * *

_**-30 minutes later-**_

Jack and Rudy were paying the bill at Phil's when the subject of the mystery girl came up. Jack noticed that Rudy had been purposefully avoiding the subject all while they were there.

"Jack it's almost been an entire day," he reasoned. "Maybe we should take her to the hospital."

"Rudy you said so yourself that she's not that badly hurt. We should just wait until she wakes up," Jack argued.

The sky had been gray the entire morning and it looked like a storm clouds were forming ahead. A drizzle began to fall on them as they made their way outside. Jack and Rudy walked inside to the dojo to see Jerry, Eddie, and Milton stretching and already dressed. Rudy stopped before they could see them pulling Jack right outside the door, to continue. He looked over Jack's shoulder to be sure no one spotted them.

"Look Jack, if she's not awake by tomorrow morning, I'm taking her to the hospital."

Jack opened his mouth to argue but Rudy put up his hand stopping him.

"No arguements. This can't go on forever," he said sternly yet gently. He patted him on the shoulder before going inside leaving him in the courtyard.

Jack found himself praying the girl would wake up soon. He took a deep breath and went inside after him.

* * *

"Ha! HIYA! HIY! HIYA!" Jack finished his bo staff with back flip and landing with a perfect rotation.

In his opinion anyway...

"Jack that was great!" Milton praised.

"Yeah! Way to go, man," Jerry said.

"Yeah, yeah it was all fine and great," Rudy said annoyed. "But how many times do I have to tell you? More force and you could nail the double back not just one. More tork!"

Jack rolled his eyes and got back into position. Rudy had been on his for majority of the whole hour. More tork, weak ankles, etc! He lost patience of his critism and he was pretty freaking tired of it. He went to begin his routine when Rudy stopped him again.

"Squat down lower, Jack!" he yelled. Jack was about to crack when Milton cut it.

"Rudy! I'm tryin-"

"Uh come on Rudy! Smoothies on Eddie and me," Milton said trying to play it cool. "You look like you could use a break."

Rudy glared at the boys and they tried their hardest to not be intimidated. He finally gave up and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said taking a deep breath. "Jack why don't you take a break too? We'll be back in about 15 minutes and then we'll start back up when we get back."

Jack just looked away silent. Rudy went to speak again but Milton and Eddie ushered him out the door so he stayed quiet. Jerry looked over at Jack and broke the silence.

"So..." he said getting JAck's attenton. "You really could of worked on that last spinning back flip-"

"JERRY!" Jack yelled startling his friend. Jerry screamed and ran out the door. He rolled his eyes and forgot about the rotation, moving onto the practice dummies. For some reason, though, Jack's concentration was totally screwed; all it did was make his punches have more power. His mind kept flashing back to the dream he had (punch), and the girl (punch, punch), and this weird crush thing he may have on her (punch, kick, fall). The dummy's head fell off two punches ago but now the thing was just on the ground. Then he realized something...

He hadn't heard from Kim since yesterday after she left. He froze and patted his gi pocket.

His pockets were empty.

"Where the heck is my phone?" he said out loud. He searched the bathroom for his backpack but didn't find anything. That's when he started to retrace his steps.

_**_FLASHBACK_**_

*Last night*

Jack had gotten home and went straight up to his bedroom; his mind was buzzing. He had been beating himself up the whole way home about how he seemed to forget Kim completely. He literally hated himself and felt the guilt eating him but to be honest he didn't stop the thoughts.

He didn't stop himself from thinking about the beautiful girl he carried. It was like she imprinted on him without even trying.

He took off his shirt and collapsed on his bed as his thoughts seemed to take over. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like days. The pleasure of thinking of the mystery girl smiling at him, or kissing him made him weak but he didn't resist.

Before he knew it, it was 11:47 pm and he had stayed in that position.

"I can't do this."

He shot up and grabbed his backpack dumping all of it's contents on his bed. He grabbed a change of clothes and a blanket with a pillow and unhatched the window lowering himself down the gutter.

Jack honestly wondered what the heck he was thinking but he felt himself moving towards the dojo anyway. Rudy gave him a set of keys last tournament when he needed last practices. He opened the door and creaked open his office door settling inside.

Jack's eyes adjusted to the darkness to see Rudy snoring in his chair with the girl slumpering silently on the couch.

"Typical Rudy," he said laying down in front of the couch. He had no idea what he was doing but he didn't stop himself. He settled quickly and it seemed that his raging thoughts calmed knowing that the cause was so close next to him.

_**_END OF FLASHBACK_**_

Thunder rolled outside the dojo as Jack thought about the location of his missing property. He knew he had his cell phone in his pocket before he went to sleep. So his phone would most likely be in his pants that are in Rudy's office.

He nodded to himself then froze and tried to contain his blush.

I just have to get my phone and then I'll leave

, he thought to himself as he opened Rudy's door. Without even looking, he saw his cell phone on the desk facing up. He grabbed it and tried to turn it on but it was dead.

He glanced at the couch and gulped as the angelic face of the mystery girl seemed to peirce deep into his heart. In one swift motion, he knelt down next to her tempted to take her hand in his but all it did was make his stomach flutter. Her long ebony hair, even though tangled and pulled back, had strands of what seemed like silk surrond her face and looked soft as ever. Rudy had relieved her of his hoodie and her black leather jacket, leaving her in a dark gray tank top with an extra black one underneath. The gray one had 2 drops of dried blood stained on them. She turned her head slightly and saw the attempted stitches on her left temple. There were probably 4 or 5 stitches total Jack counted making his stomach drop.

Jack tried to remember why he even came into Rudy's office but got nothing.

Jack if she's not awake by tomorrow morning, we have to take her to a hospital. This can't go on forever.

Rudy's words rang in his ears actually, scaring him? It bothered him definitely.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked out loud talking to the girl. "Why are you doing this? What are you doing to me? Please wake up. Please tell me who you are and why I care so much? Can you tell me who you are? Please?" he whispered in her ear. Jack didn't realize he was so close. Close enough for the girl to stir in her sleep so she was now facing him.

Jack desperately searched her face like he could find all the answers to his questions there.

"Who are you?" he tried again. "How are you doing this?" Jack realized the lost cause and gave up mentally trying to get answers from an unconcious girl with a head injury. He took a deep breath and burried his head by her arm.

There was a faint sound of thunder and rain outside. Jack tried to focus on everything but the problems that haunted his mind. The patter of rain on the tin roof calmed his breathing as he followed the _clicking_ noise everytime it fell. He also took notice that the thunder clapped every 2 to 3 minutes apart.

_CLICK CLICK CLICK CLAP CLICK CLICK CLAP CLAP CLICK CLICK CLICK CLAP CLAP MOAN CLICK._

_Wait a second_, he thought. _Moan?_

A whole minute passed before Jack began to think it was his own imagination but then it did it again; louder this time.

_MOOOOAAANNN_

Jack felt his eyes widen as he lifted his head stealing another glance at the girl. She had made noises before she turned over or something but this time it was different, Jack could tell. The way she moaned this time reminded him of the way she moaned before she spoke to him before.

Jack looked at her and trying to make sense of what was happening. She seemed uneasy like she was uncomfortable and her breathing came more steadily and frequent.

Jack stared for a few seconds before relaxing. The tension that had been building with his feelings and he finally took a chance to exhale. It was only a concoindence that the girl had taken a deep breath at the same second.

It was calmed and relaxed like she was finally at peace; and so beautiful.

The girl's head slightly turned and her mouth turned on one side slightly, so it looked as if she was grinning very small. She took another deep breath and Jack felt the warmth of it on his cheek. This was the first time he noticed how close he was to her. One inch and their lips would of connected he realized as he stared.

He felt himself wanting to lean forward and he was losing the battle of resistance. He almost allowed his lips brush hers, slowly leaning in and allowing his eyes close into temptation. It couldn't have been a half a second later when felt he felt a strong grip on the side of his neck.

9 years of Karate seemed to be quite a waste to Jack for that first second; he was in pure shock unable to move. Then he allowed his instincts to take over. He gripped the wrist of his attacker and found it surprisingly strong, not exactly the small and thin ones he had thought her to have.

What shocked him the most is that when he looked back at the girl lying on the couch, her eyes were still closed. He unintentionally gripped on her wrist harder than before making her eyes fly open in defense. The sight took his breath away leaving him lost for words.

"I-I g-guess I r-really did w-win the bet," he said lamely.

* * *

**Author Note: So sleeping beauty is finally awake? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews! Thanks for tuning into chapter 9. Chapter 10 is coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kickin' It fanfic Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: Ohhhh snap! I'm back and with chapter 10 people! WooHoo! Thank you for the reviews and for following my new story, Kim Crawford and the Hired Gun. I think I got 8 total so far and I got 88 views within 2 minutes of posting it! That is so insane, thank you so much!**

**Shoutouts to my new followers: Acf princess, Call- me- Nicole, baby cakes 92, sports girl KG, staci 3662399. Also special shoutout to my new "stalker" best fanfic friend, PrinceCharmer*86 (I fixed the mistake) Lol. ;)**

**Alright enough out of me, enjoy the story and thank you again for reading! Onward-**

* * *

Her eyes searched his face fast seemingly looking for answers. She paused and looked deeply into his brown as if they could tell her and found nothing. The mystery girl still had a tight grip on his neckbut it wasn't as if Jack could take in air anyway. He was completely lost for words and he could feel his mouth get dry.

He had a grip on her wrist and her other hand was on his neck but she seemed to snap out of it faster than Jack did. She yanked her wrist back and threw an elbow to the side of his face.

Years of karate had prepared his instintcs for the blow so he caught her elbow and yanked her into a sitting position. She didn't give in that easily. Even with both of her hands captured she still struggled, until he pinned both her arms down.

"Calm down please," Jack said trying to dodge the thrashing girl. She paused again and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh sure," she said, her voice like cool ice dripping. It made Jack's arm shiver. Her voice was exactly the way he thought it would be like; just like his dream. "Kidnap me, then say _not _to fight. You're not very bright now, are you?"

"I did not kidnap you, all I did was HEY!" he yelled finally understanding. She rolled her eyes.

"Yep, I was right."

"Look all I did was-" he was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear what you did. If you're an innocent man, then let. Me. UP!" she popped the 'p' on up, purposefully spitting in his face. He flinched back when it landed in his eye. Jack clenched his teeth as he wiped it out of his eye. He loosened his grip from her left wrist and she used this as a perfect opportunity to strike.

Mystery girl slapped Jack as hard as she could causing him to yelp and fall on the floor.

"Ugh!" he fell to the side holding his cheek. "What was that?!" The girl shot up from where she was laying and quickly stood.

It didn't take long for the movement to catch up with her. Jack watched as she squinted tightly like she had a bad headache. She felt her left temple and her fingers gradually went over the stitches. No matter how dizzy she had seemed 2 seconds ago her eyes shot open.

"Wha... what is this?" She asked desperately. Jack looked up and saw fear in her lightning blue eyes.

"You got hurt and we... Wait what are you doing?" Jack asked confused when the girl started to violently itch the stitches.

"Ugh..." she ignored him and itched them as hard as her nails would allow. Jack saw that at this rate she would break skin.

"Stop you're going to make them worse," he warned standing up. Of course she didn't listen.

Geez she's frustratingly stubborn.

Jack made his way over to her and reached for the hand that was causing damage but she yanked it away from him.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. She brought her hand from her face and glared at him. She pushed hard past him to the exit but he caught her waist.

"Wait, don't leave yet," he practically begged. She looked at him like he was crazy again.

"Are you out of your mind? Let me go!"

"Just wait, you're taking this all wrong!" she tried to yank back again but he didn't let up. "Just let me explain-" she attempted again to push him off.

"You're crazy," she strained; Jack held her tight.

"Please!" he yelled.

"Get off me!" she gasped out. Finally she glanced at him and looked back into his eyes. Jack felt his guard go down again as he stared back at her. She stopped struggling as she seemed to allow Jack get lost in her. He now realized she was panting and noticed the fear in her blue eyes for the first time. Jack loosened his grip on her a bit and it didn't take this girl long to realize it either. Immediately, the girl had brought her balled fist back and striked Jack right in the core of his stomach making him weeze; this also made him loose his grip around her waist, dropping her hard. "Ow!"

Jack finally got his breath back, ignoring the horrible pain in his stomach, and stood. He looked up to the girl, who was now standing, and she was lightly panting as she struggled with the lock. She glanced back and scowled at him but the weird part was that, to Jack, she was still...

Stunning; even if she was glaring at him. She couldn't figure out Rudy's door with her shaking fingers.

Door's jammed again...

Jack realized. He walked over to her and went to say something but she frantically tried the knob until she finally got it. "Wait just let m- OW!" The door swung open and she made sure she didn't leave without first, grabbing her bag and jacket by the door, and second, without smacking him in the face with the door.

The girl had made it outside of the office and into the dojo. The shock of seeing bright lights after an entire day of being asleep hit her hard. She gasped and fell back on her butt, it also didn't help that her bag strap got stuck in the closed and easily jammed door.

"UGH!" she said. The girl slipped on her jacket and her eyes finally adjusted, thankfully. She shook out her hair and stood up again. "Get yourself together," she whispered to herself. She heard the rustling in the office she had came out of. "God darn it that guy's gonna be here any second." She tugged and tugged at her bag in desperation. "Come on, come on, come one, come on."

She couldn't open the door but tugging seemed to be getting her no where.

Jack was on the otherside of the door trying to tug on his side it too. "Please do not let her run," he prayed.

"Yeah, that was funny Mil-" a voice said behind the girl. "Hey what are you doing?!"

She glanced back wide eyed panicing to see an odd group of guys. There was a latino guy that had spoken to her.

"Oh my god, dude, yo you're her!" he said stupidly pointing at her. The rain picked up hard outside as she tried to get her bag.

"Come on you stupid bag, just leave. UP!" The last word was emphasised by a hard tug that yanked her down to the ground again. She hit her head on the ground of the dojo floor and she saw stars.

"Dude we gotta help her," the latino one said. Her eyes went wide and she quickly rolled onto her stomach.

All she had to do, is make a run for the door that was across the way. She had to first though get though a nerd, a grammar-challenged weirdo, and a food junkie.

I think I can handle this one without help.

She was in a rested push up position and strung into action when the nerd made the first move. She pushed up with all her power and was able to get back to her feet. She shot out her fist and it struck him in the chest, making him fall to the ground.

The chubby one ran to help him, "Jerry! Are you okay?!"

If she wasn't trying to get away so bad, she might of felt bad for that second. She went to make a run for it but lost her footing when the big one lifted her off the ground by her waist.

The nerdy one ran passed them to the office, screaming, "Mommy! Jack! Jack!" Jack heard the distressed call of his friend from the other side of the door and he tugged at the door some more. Finally, the door opened and Milton came stumbling in. "Jack! Are you alright?"

He ignored him and ran past him; he saw Jerry on the ground and Eddie grabbing for the girl's waist lifting her off the ground. Rudy just now walked in the dojo, completely oblivious.

"Hey Eddie, you totally left you're smoothie on.." he looked around and saw the girl fighting to get to the door. She struggled to the point where Eddie couldn't keep his grip so he started to let her go. Before JAck could stop him, she touched solid ground for a second and used it as an opportunity. She stomped hard on his foot making him yelp and drop her. She scrambled for the door again but Jack couldn't let her leave.

"Rudy, get her!" Jack yelled pointing at the retreating girl. Rudy caught her right wrist on the way past him and swung her around.

"Oh! No you don't," he said slowly her down. Her eyes flashed in fear.

"NO! Let. Me. GO!"

She clamped her left her hand on his wrist changing the momentum, she swung him around into a 180 and performed a perfect front snap kick that popped him right in his ribs.

CRACK

It seemed like silence as that crack of his ribs echoed around the dojo. Rudy crumbled onto the ground and curled into a ball on the floor. Jack, Eddie, Milton, and a now sitting Jerry all ran over to Rudy while he cringed on the ground.

He grunted.

Jack looked up at the girl and saw she was gone. His eyes shot over to the door where it was just now shutting. The rain was coming down hard outside and it was already dark out.

And the mystery girl is gone.

That girl hurt my friends and my sensei,

Jack thought. _I helped her out of that place and saved her from Frank and this is how she repays me? She's not getting away with this. _

Jack practically growled when he stood up and glanced down at Rudy.

"I'm going after her, she has to pay."

Rudy rolled over slowly and made eye contact while wincing before whispering, "Go get her."

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He jumped over Eddie and bolted out the door. Jack got pelted with freezing rain but followed the trail of complete and utter betrayal that he sensed after the girl. She had ran past falafel Phil's and had made a beeline for the alley that connected the fresh food market and the Black Dragon dojo.

He followed what he felt in his gut until he saw a wave of dark hair in his periphals. Jack ran towards her and she panicked when she realized she was spotted and ran into the alley.

Caught, he thought has he picked up speed; he turned quick, right to the alleyway. It was darker than he expected but he did hear her shuffling feet go down the alley. She was probably almost halfway down it. _I'll miss her at this rate; she's too fast... _Jack thought fast for a plan; then he got it. _But I'm faster._

Jack took off in the opposite direction and ran as fast as his legs allowed him. He turned a hard right and made it to the other side of the alley. He didn't reveal himself over the entrance yet but he could clearly hear her footsteps.

He glided himself against the wall careful and out of sight and made quiet steps. He hid behind a stack of the old fruit crates waiting for her.

The girl had slowed down to a jog and looked behind her to see no one following her so she took this moment to catch her breath. She walked slowly past where Jack was hiding so then he made his move. He jumped from behind the crates.

"Busted!" he yelled. Terrified, she let out a scream and tripped over one of the crates in the process. She landed on her side and broke the crate; something, like a flyer, fell out of her backpack. He leaned down and picked it up.

**Black Dragons Dojo!**

**Specialize in Tae Kwon Do and Jiu jitsu and 3 forms of Kung fu**

**Learn from Sensei Ty Jordans and be the best**

**Subscribtion on the back**

A picture of Ty and Frank punching out stared back at Jack. Then sudden realization hit. He grabbed the girl by her jacket collar and lifted her off the ground pinning her against the wall. She groaned when he slammed her back, but after what she did to his friends and Rudy, he didn't care.

"You're a Black Dragon!" he screamed in her face. He couldn't see her very well but her eyes could be seen anywhere. They were frantic and scared but Jack didn't let up; he slammed her again earning a wince. "You betrayed all of us! We helped you and you do this! Run? Like the coward all Black Dragons are."

She started thrashing around and kicking Jack but he didn't let go. Her hands were immobilized and her feet were useless, he thought fast in his head. _Wait a minute, her head!_

"Wait, do-, "

"No!" she screamed and _CRACK! _Before Jack could stop her, she brought her head back all the way and struck his with such force it made his drop her and see stars. She was holding her head as she was getting up, she kept bringing in shaky breaths like she was going to cry. Jack looked up through the darkness and wave of headaches that exploded through his brain, and saw that she had reopened her cut and it was bleeding again.

She swayed a bit almost closing her eyes; Jack reached to steady her and she allowed it for a second. Then her eyes opened again and she yanked her arm back pushing Jack slightly before she took off out into the pouring rain on the otherside of the alley, making her quick escape.

Jack's vision blurred again and he rubbed his temples as he watched her leave.

_I failed._

* * *

**Author's Note: So there was chapter 10 and it was about 2,345 words, so I hope you liked it! And there were different references in this chapter that I didn't own. Like:**

**Followed the trail of complete and utter betrayal - this is from Tangled for those who didn't catch that.**

**She swayed a bit almost closing her eyes; Jack reached to steady her and she allowed it for a second before yanking her arm away - This is actually from Kim Crawford and the Hired Gun my other story, which came from the book "Anna Finch and the Hired Gun" soooo, there you go!**

**Thank you guys! :D I Love all feedback, so please review!**


	11. I'm not Dead :P

_Dear fellow readers and writers, _

_I'm so sorry for the lack of updates that I have put you guys through. I feel terrible about it but there have been a series of unfortunate events that have been going on my end of the computer. My uncle is really sick right now, and my parents' schedules have been so messed up. I've been babysitting like crazy and I've had the..."joy" of taking in some external family into my house._

_So yeah, interesting times are among us. _

_But on top of everything I'm suffering from a major case of writer's block. I love the ideas for each of my stories and I believe that if I dedicate the time and energy in each of them they can be very successful. During this though, I request that you all be very patient with me and not to unfollow anything. I completely understand if you decide to do it but when things start to slow down for me, I _will _update for ALL of my stories. _

_Thank you for all of my loyal readers that have stuck by me, you guys are amazing. I love writing and with an audience like you, the love grows. _

_If you have _**ANY **_ thoughts or ideas for any of my stories, please do not hesitate to review or Private message me! My emails are still coming in and I am still answering all messages that come in, so please share. I'm open to everything! Thank you for baring through with me in this._

_Sincerly,_

_L Ebony 02 _


	12. Chapter 12

**Kickin It fanfic Chapter 11**

**Author Notes: I'm back people ;) Hopefully to stay this time, but things are still up in the air for me right. I got some free time now and this was one of the top priorities so here is Chapter 11! I hope you all like it and thank you to review out for my uncle, he is much better and his wifey just had a baby so I get to play big cousin to a little girl! :D She's so adorable! **

**Lol anyway thank you for understanding and if something happens I hope you are as understanding as before. Hahaha **

**Review!**

Jack stayed on the ground for awhile soaking in his failure of what just happened, for what seemed like hours, until he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

He winced and waited until his vision cleared again to check the caller ID.

_**SWAGMaster, **_it read. Jack opened his phone and saw it was a text message from Jerry.

_Yo Jack, Rudy's pretty banged up. Milton thinks it's best to take him back to the hospital, meet us there. _

Jack signed. _This is all my fault. How could I have been so distracted and stupid? Rudy's hurt because of me. _He swallowed the lump in his throat and groaned at the painful wave of agony that shot through his head again. He definitely would have a bruised tomorrow.

He dealt with it though.

Jack picked himself off the ground wincing before making his way out of the alley. That is until he tripped on something. He almost hit the floor again but he gained his composure just in time. He looked down on what he thought could of been a crate, which actually was...

A backpack.

_No way, _he thought as he picked it up. It was the girl's backpack, he knew that for sure. The Black Dragon's flyer was laying on top of it, sopping wet. Jack mentally kicked himself again for getting so close to the girl but push all his thoughts aside. He threw the bag over his shoulder and ran out of the alley.

* * *

I probably have ran for miles at this point. My mouth was begging for water and not from the crying sky. I looked up at the grey clouds and the pain in mind head striked again. I groan loud.

Granddad always did say, _No way ever wins with a headbutt. _

I hate it when that old man is right.

I continue walking even though I'm not close to my destination, my body will implode if I kept it up. My breath was shaky and I knew there was blood coming down my cheeks with the rain but I didn't care. I've suffered more in the best year than a punch in the face and cut could ever imagine.

I felt my eyes roll themselves. _Stupid Frank. When I get my hands on him he's going to wish he'd never been born._

You know, if I had it my way. But I don't. So Frank will go on with his pathetic life thinking he outsmarted me or bested me at my own game. But Frank will pay, and so will the rest of those coward Black Dragons.

The nerve of them. Whistling me over like a puppy, and ask me to join their loser dojo.

Cowards... Saying that word struck a nerve in me, and pang of guilt circulated. He had called me that before I headbutted him. His words seemed to be taking it's toll right now. It didn't matter though, I'm a big girl and I'll probably never even see that guy ever again.

Hopefully.

I didn't even notice that I was in my neighborhood until my hand was on the door knob. I put my hoodie up and over my head before heading in.

The faint smell of tequila in the walls, just like it was this morning when I left the house. I feel myself roll my eyes again as I sopped over to the staircase. He's passed out on the couch and he has a line of drool coming from his mouth.

I fast pace myself to the steps and almost make until the other man of the house stands in my way halfway up the stairs.

I look down careful so he doesn't see my bloodied face and hiss with disgust and annoyance, "What?"

"Where have you been?" he asked softly, arms crossed. "Dad and I looked all over for you! You can't just disappear before we wake up and then come back a day later like it never happened."

I roll my eyes and try to push passed him but he grabs my upper arm putting tension against the developing bruise, of course making me yelp. He quickly backed off.

"What? What did I do?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head and tried to move past him again, only for him to catch my arm again, only lighter this time. "What happened?" he asked again glancing down at my jacket.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said not making eye contact. But of course, he always gets his way. He slowly peeled the sticky jacket from my arm revealing a dark bruise on my fair skin. I cringed at the gasp he made.

"Wha..Who did that to you?!" he hissed careful not to say it too loud. He groaned at my silence and dragged me the rest of the way to the bathroom. He sat me down on the tiolet and took off my jacket. He winced like he could feel my pain. "How did this happen?"

I swallowed, looking down. He hadn't seen my face yet, because of the curtain of unbrushed hair falling over it.

"Look at me, D." he said calmly. I kept my eyes pasted on the floor below me. He finally put two fingers under my chin and I squeezed my eyes shut knowing what will come next. He carefully moved the hair away from my face so he could make me look at him. I heard the gasp, and I heard the medicine drop on the floor and I looked up and saw the anger flash in his eyes.

I didn't hear the rest though, because then I grabbed my jacket and bolted to my room and locked the door.

* * *

Ribs. 2 broken, 4 bruised and 1 slightly cracked. All from 1 freaking front snap kick to the chest, and now Rudy was in the hospital.

Jack rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been sitting there for about 4 hours by Rudy's bed. The guys had gotten rides home but Jack had texted his mom telling her that he would be home by the morning. She understood.

_I did this. _Jack would say to himself. _I caused Rudy to go into the hospital to be in pain. I did this. _

Rudy had woken up earlier to reassure him that what had happened wasn't his fault but all Jack could think about is how he brought that girl into his life and he was the one let her slip through his fingers.

On top of everything, he hated himself for almost kissing her. The mystery girl who, even though awake, was still a mystery had entraced him so bad into those blue eyes of hers to the point he was very close of betraying Kim.

Jack's eyes snapped open as realization hit. He grabbed his phone and saw 6 missed calls and 13 unread text messages from the one and only, Kimmy.

_Great, I've neglected calling my girlfriend on our anniversary. Not only that, but I almost cheated on her on our special day. Fantastic, I am such a horrible person._

He sighed and shut his phone.

"Jack?" he heard. He looked up and saw that Rudy was awake again. He stood and walked over sitting next to him.

"Rudy, hey. How are you feeling?" he asked concerned. Rudy nodded faintly.

"I'm okay. I've been better but I'm okay." he said with a smirk. Jack tried to smile back but it turned into a grimace.

"Rudy, I'm...I'm so sorry about everything. I should have listened to you, you were exactly right. I didn't kno-"

"Jack!" Rudy said shocked. "This was not your fault. You were trying to be a good friend and it turned out to be for the wrong kind of person. It's okay. I'm okay." Jack shook his head looking down ashamed. "But that's not the only thing bothering you is it?"

Rudy guessed it and saw right through Jack. "Is it Kim?"

Jack exhaled and told Rudy what happened before they came into the dojo. Rudy stayed quiet and listened carefully. "Jack it sounds like you could have made a mistake but you didn't."

"But Rudy if she hadn't of woken up just then I would have kissed her." Jack said distressed. He shook his head. "It's like she took over me."

Rudy put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I think it's time to call Kim, Jack."

He had fallen to sleep a few minutes after that, leaving Jack alone to his thoughts. He was sitting in his chair fiddling with his phone.

It's time to call Kim, Jack.

* * *

_Kim please stop ignoring me, we really need to talk about everything. I'm sorry for what happened at the dojo but don't walk away from us. We were friends at one point too, you know. We can get past this and pick up where we left off. _

Kim looked at the text in complete disgust before she threw it on the ground.

"How could he do this to me? Is this his idea of some kind of game?" she said before storming out of the room, outside.

That was the fifth text she got in last 3 hours about how they talk, when in reality Kim wanted nothing to do with him.

_He can't just betray me like that, and expect me to forgive so easily. I should slap him silly. _

But even Kim doubted it would teach him anything. The boy was a karate genius of course, that's why she liked him so much before.

And now... here we are. In this situation.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was feeling a little mean today so you got a cliffy! Lol I know I know... how cruel to be gone off the grid for a month and then come back with a cliffhanger. Yeah well, you take what you get. ;)

I love all feedback though, so leave me a review(: All is appreciated.


	13. Kickin' it with her

Kickin It with a New Hunter

_9:32pm - Kim you know I'm sorry, I dont know how many times I have to say it. You won't talk to me and let me explain. I have a good reason why I did what I did. We were friends at one point and I meant what I said before, I really do love you Kim. I regret every second I hurt you and I want you back. Please forgive me._

_Call me_

Kim bit her lip as she felt her eyes water with tears. She had been getting texts from him for the past 26 hours saying how sorry he is and blah blah blah blah... but then she got this email. If he was playing a trick on her, it would be the best one yet. He always was so charming and charasmatic.

_We were friends at one point and I meant what I said before, I really do love you Kim. _

Tears streamed down her cheeks now. That was the line that struck her hard. He had hurt her so bad and now he seemed to have her heart again. She had been ignoring him all this time, but that was before he admitted he still loved her, that's worthy of some feedback.

That's what Kim told herself anyway as she pushed REPLY.

_10:52pm - All this time you had this bottled inside of you and you never told me that in the beginning? How could you let me go on knowing how much I loved you. Did you like seeing me suffer? I fell for you once so hard, and I honestly loved you._

_I will admit it now, I still do..._

_I'm sorry I was so mean to you, if you want to call me... I'm here for you Carson. _

I can't believe it, she thought, I'm falling for him again. Kim clicked.

_**SEND**_

He decided not to call Kim.

Jack laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about the failure he served to himself on a silver platter over the past weekend, instead. He beat himself up bad over what had happened to Rudy long after he was dissmissed from the hospital.

Jack grinned to himself despite his situation.

Rudy had insisted on going home because he didn't have life insurance and he quotes "this place is costing me a fortune". Jack had settled on taking Rudy back to his apartment and told him to blow his phone if he needed something.

He hadn't called yet but Jack was ready to go if needed; at least that's what he kept telling himself. Jack was in deep thought though. He turned over on to his side and immediately winced putting him back into place.

His head was throbbing violently and he was more than happy that his mom wasn't home to see the black and blue golfball knot on his forehead. In all his years of karate he never came home with such a bad bruise and now here it was mocking him on his own face constantly reminded him how much of loser he was to lose to some girl.

Not some girl.

Jack felt his hand move to the side of his bed where a familiar pinstripe backpack laid on the floor. He ignored the pain in his head and reached over to get it but stopped himself before he could retreive it.

He needed to call Kim. He needed to get this mystery girl out of his head.

"She's nothing to me, yet it's like she's permanently just...there." he fought with himself.

It didn't matter though. He was never going to see her again.

_And if I did, he thought. I would end her right then and there. _

_"Or _you'd end up kissing her again."

Jack sat up fast to find the voice that spoke, and saw Jerry standing in his door way. He didn't tell anyone but Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy that he was close to kissing the girl while she was asleep. Milton was still a little in the dark on the matter.

It dawned on him that he was speaking out loud.

Jack chuckled darkly. "Yeah because once wasn't enough." Jerry walked over and plopped down on a chair across from Jack. "How could I do this to Kim? I haven't even thought of her since that girl showed up and the only time I do is when I'm doubting myself and trying not to get myself to cheat on her!" he slumped back onto his back in defeat. "What's going on with me?"

Jerry looked at his best friend with worry not knowing what to say. "Did you call her? Maybe you just miss Kim." he reasoned.

Jack tried to convince himself that what Jerry was saying was the solution but in all truth he didn't want Kim he wanted the mystery girl. He wanted make sense out of her and figure out what made her tick. What was it that she did that made Jack want her so bad?

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, that girl was hot," Jerry said. "She could make any dude forget his girlfriend."

"Yeah but I don't want to _forget _Kim," Jack argued. "I love her, I do so much, but..."

"But, what?"

Jack paused and looked at his friend. "Do you think it's possible to love someone you just barely met?"

Jerry didn't have a way to respond to Jack's question but he could tell that his friend was frustrated with these new found feelings and he felt sorry for him. Jerry asked to spend the night that night, and Jack accepted. Jerry figured he could keep his mind off girls with a little bros time.

The peak was closed that night so the boys stayed in and played video games and sparred in Jack's home gym, which help them both release some steam. They both crashed around 2am that night and Jerry really believed that Jack had finally let go of his thoughts of the mystery girl. He tried constantly just to help him convince that he was just a fast infatuation he had had and Jack believed him.

Now he could sleep knowing that he may not have the mystery girl but he had Kim.

_Everybody was kung fu fighting, those tricks are fast as lightning. And it was little bit frightning (little bit frightn-_

Jack turned off his alarm at 6:40am and groaned falling back on his pillows trying to catch an extra 20 minutes before school. His eyes slowly closed and he drifted back into a deep sleep dreaming of brown eyes transitioning into those familiar lightning, piercing blu-

_She had those applebottom jeans (jeans) boots with the fur (with the fur) the whole club is looking at her! She hit the floor (yeah hit the floor) she shorty got low and low and low and low and low and low and low and low. Those swagger like pants-_

"Jerry?" Jack moaned trying to get his attention. The song had scared him out of his thoughts and he was glad for that. Not so glad that the song continued on...

"Jerry!" he said.

_She hit the floor, she hit the floor! _

_"JERRY!" _Jack yelled as the song got louder.

_SHORTY GOT LOW AND LOW AND LOW AND LOW AND LOW AND L-_

_"JERRRRRRYYYY!" _Jack yelled chucking a pillow and his friend's face making him scream. Jerry turned off his alarm, and calmly looked at Jack.

"What's up, Jack?" he said with tired eyes. Jack rolled his eyes and went to take a shower, not before kicking Jerry on the way out when he saw him trying to drift back to sleep.

He grunted as Jack's foot came in contact with his stomach. Jack laughed and turned on the water. "Come on Jerry, it's a new day. The horrid weekend is over and I'm psyched to forget about it even if that means I have to take a Geometry test I'm not ready for. How about that?"

"I think you're crazy, and if you just jinxed that that I'm going to cut you in your sleep," Jerry said tiredly as he slipped on a new shirt.

30 minutes later they were walking through the doors of Seaford high school. They banked around the staircase and headed to their lockers.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Jerry asked putting his backpack in his locker.

"I don't know, I wanted to visit Rudy some time after school though," he replied. "So you could come with." Jack suggested. He honestly wanted him to go so he could avoid being asked about talking to Kim yet. "What do you say?"

"Yeah that sounds cool," Jerry said.

"Sweet, I'll text you after Bradley's class and then we-" he was cut off by the sound of Randy.

"Hey guys," he patted Jerry on the back. "You'll never guess what just happened. I was walking minding my own business when I see the hottest girl I've ever seen in my life just walking all alone. I'm talking rocking bod-"

Jack tuned him out. He hated this way Randy spoke about girls, it was sexist and degrading. Call him whipped but in all truth, Jack didn't think about girls like that since he and Kim got serious. If anything it made him mad when Jerry or Randy would talk like that; he would kill anyone who said something like that about Kim.

"I swear her butt when she walked, man!-"

"Randy," Jack said dangerously. "You're making her out to be some slut; watch it. You don't even know her. And someone could hear you."

Randy shook off his words and rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever. Just wait till you see her-"

"And uh, Excuse me, Jack?" Jerry interrupted with a hand up. "We don't speak to jerks who _bail _on us at the peak. You left us for Frank and his thugs!" Randy scoffed.

"Yeah you were so helpless," he said dramatically. "I would hate to get jumped by a bunch of pansies especially when I'm a freaking black belt in karate, isn't that right Jack?" he said dripping with sarcasm.

Now Jack rolled his eyes.

"Still Randy," he said turning back to his locker closing it. "Not cool."

"Alright, I'm sorry," Randy said, obviously not sorry. "How bout this? When I'm escorting my new eye candy around school tomorrow, I won't rub it too much in your faces. Because that smoking honey, is mine." Jerry's crinkled his eyebrows while Randy smirked.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Your dork friend Milton is walking her around showing her the ropes. I'll bust a smooth move on my skateboard next to her, and boom!"

He startled both Jack and Jerry.

"Instant love."

Jack snickered. "Yeah or she'll shoot you out of the sky and step on your throat for talking to her." He and Jerry both laughed. Randy glared.

"Whatever, whoever this girl is, if she's got good taste she'll know where to look." He said pointing at his face.

"Yep..." Jack said. "Far far far far far far far FAR away from you!" They laughed as Randy rolled his eyes again. As they were catching their breath they saw him smirk.

"Hm." he said smugly walking in between them. "Let's just test that little theory, shall me?"

He completely ignored the confused looks on his friends' faces as he stalked between them with a hungry look in his eyes. Jack and Jerry turn and they both go pale as Randy goes over to a girl with jet black hair.

**Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun... Were you surprised?...no? *sigh* okay. Review please! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kickin' It with a New Hunter chapter 13**

**A/N: **Alright, well it's safe to say that I think most of you guys really didn't like how the last one turned out and it's okay if you want to stop reading. But I suggest that you allow me to finish...I mean this story is just starting to get good.

To clear the air a bit though: **Kim and Carson's past feelings are not really important right now. You won't be seeing any of that any time soon, I believe and our dear Jackie boy is **_**NOT**_** a cheater. **

I respect all your guys' opinion and I really do hope you continue reading on til the end, but if it's not your scene than thanks for giving it a try.

But remember this: _There are so many great stories in the Kickin it archive and I think you writers are doing amazing, but stepping out your comfort zone and introducing more creative outlooks on things are okay. KICK will always prevail on top, and I would have it no other way. But even in a perfect relationship like Jack and Kim's, a cliché happy ending doesn't always happen. _

**Not to say that this one won't end up like that... in fact I'm far from saying that. Please continue reading if you please, if you don't thanks again for reading. **

Consider this first:___Things aren't always what they seem._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jack was stunned; totally and completely stunned. How is she here? Of all places, why was she there? Jack didn't understand how his weekend nightmare stood 7 yards away from him, while he watched her talk to Milton. She was just there! Like it was totally normal to speak to one of the guys you really hurt 2 days before, out of pure craziness. Jack's fist clench and Jerry tried to not freak when he saw his knuckles turn white.

"Jack," Jerry said in a calm voice. "Y-you okay, man?" Jack didn't answer. All he did was stare daggers into the side of the girl's head hoping to burn a hole there. What confused him more is that Milton was just standing there making polite conversation! Jack saw him smile a bit and give the girl a friendly pat on the shoulder to top it all off.

Jack was a mixture of confused and angry but in the end all he could see was blinding rage. He was furious with this girl, this pathetic waste of life.

"No Jerry," he said dangerously. "I'm not okay." Jack heard the faint sound of the bell going off but him and Jerry stayed put while their classmates scattered towards their classes. Jack was holding himself back from storming the halls and right into the girl's face.

_If I ever see her again, I'll end her right then and there. _A self-conscious voice seemed to remind him. _Here's your chance Jack._

Jack's anger got the best of him as the hallways cleared, he moved in fast on the girl and in 4 strides he was there slamming her into her locker pinning her shoulders. Milton gasped behind.

"Jack, what's gotten into you?!" he yelled as he tried to pry his hands from the girl. She struggled against the lockers but her eyes never left his. They were terrified and confused until the realization seemed to hit her too.

"You," she barely whispered slowing her struggles. Jack seemed to get lost in the sound of her voice and the effect of her eyes before he shook his head and slammed her against the locker again.

"You!" he spat harshly. She winced like she had been slapped. "What are you doing here? Come to finish me off, you worthless black dragon!"

Her eyes flashed as started her struggle again. "I don't need to be a black dragon to take you down _very_ easily," she hissed back angrily. Jack latched his hands under her arms and wretched her upwards so her feet would dangle.

"Don't lie! You've done enough damage over the weekend, how dare you deny it out top of everything. You're so a black dragon!" he yelled slamming her again earning a grunt from her. Milton punched him in the shoulder weakly.

"Jack, what are you even talking about?! Put her down!" he pushed him. Jack was rock though, he wasn't moving for nothing. If anything it made him madder to hear him say that, he moved his grip to her throat and her eyes widened as he squeezed slightly. He felt her body go limp as she stopped struggling and steadied her breathing so the hold wouldn't affect her so much. It was an old self-defense trick Jack learned years ago in karate. He was a least a red belt when he learned that. "Jack, please stop this. You don't even know her!"

Jack glared at his friend. "How can you say that? After everything that's happened over the weekend and you take _her_ side?"

Milton looked coldly at Jack. "Jack, put. Her. Down."

Jack gritted his teeth and yanked his hand back losing his grip completely. The girl gasped for a breath and fell on the ground hard, panting silently. Milton crouched low and whispered something in her ear as he helped her up. She nodded slightly and then clamped her mouth shut as she saw Jack looking right at her. She quickly gathered her things and walked the other way.

He turned his glare to Milton. "Milton, what the h-"

"Jack," Milton said agitated. "You don't understand, okay? I didn't know that she was the girl from the weekend. I really didn't get a good look at her as she was bolting out the door! So excuse me for being nice to the new kid and trying to defend her, but that was totally nuts!"

"Alright, Milton now that you do know that it was her, why are you yelling at _me_?" Jack spat back.

"Because Jack!" he yelled. "I'm not going to let you bully her on her first day back!"

Jack stopped. "Wait a minute," he said carefully. "What do you mean, back?" Milton froze realizing what he had said. "Milton, do you know her?" Milton seemed to be speechless because all he did was stand there. Jack took in the silence as an answer. "Milton! Who is she; how the heck do you know her?!"

Milton was silent, and then finally he sighed.

"Jack, I can't tell you, okay?" Milton said quietly. "If you want to know about her, you'll have to ask her yourself. But you can't pull a stunt like you just did. Just know that she's been through a lot to get here, and she deserves better than the way you just treated her."

Jack was stunned again, except now he felt like a jerk. Milton went around him to his next class but turned to face his back again. "You coming, Jerry?" Jack had forgotten Jerry had followed him over. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I'm coming."

Jack refused to think that what just happened was his fault. He rolled his eyes. Something is going on that he didn't know about it and it made him mad that his friends seemed to know. Why would Milton be so quick to defend her after everything that had happened? How could he be mad at Jack for wanting the girl to pay for what she did to Rudy? Did Jerry or Eddie know this girl too?

But the overall thing that bothered him the most, Jack still didn't know who she was.

That seemed like the most frustrating problem overall; it was enough to make Jack punch a dent into the nearest locker on his way to Spanish class.

Jack could always think while he was in the library, he never had to talk to anyone, and he could just sit alone in a corner without being bugged. He grabbed the first magazine he saw so the librarian wouldn't get suspicious and sat down in the chairs in the back. After a while though, he stopped focusing on what he was reading and let his mind wander.

_I can't believe Milton, _he thought. _Being a friend that complete stranger and then bust me for bullying her? He's nuts! I mean seriously, even after finding out that was the girl who hurt us and landed Rudy in the _hospital _then yelling at me for being mad?! _

"Unbelievable," he said shaking his head and massaging his bruised head with closed eyes.

"Unbelievable it is, sure but who knew you were so into People magazine?"

Jack's head popped up to see the girl from this morning staring down at him with a copy of Anne Frank in her hand. He looked up at her and finally got a good look at her features again. It was different when she was sleeping on Rudy's couch. Now she was alive and well, and completely harassing him.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed dangerously, slowly rising from his chair. "I dare you to try something."

She raised an eyebrow unfazed. "Calm down testosterone," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm not here to fight you." Jack gave her a 'yeah-right' look which made her sigh and roll her eyes again. "Look I just came to apologize. We got off on the wrong foot over the weekend." Jack look surprised. "Also I wanted to make this very clear to you: I am not a black dragon."

Jack plopped back down into his chair at that, shocked. "You came here to apologize?" He felt like the biggest jerk in the world when she nodded. "And you're not with the Black Dragons?"

"Way to repeat me," she sighed and sat in the chair next to him. "But no, I'm not. Milton told me you found a flyer in my backpack but it wasn't mine. Frank's has been wanting me to join since I moved here and has been stalking me ever since I turned him down."

He nodded slowly.

"Now I know you're probably still mad about what happened with your sensei last we-"

"How did you do it?" he interrupted. She raised an eyebrow. He leaned forward and looked her in her eyes. "Where did you learn to kick like that?"

She shrugged. "Self-defense course that I took last summer."

Jack couldn't tell if she was lying by looking at her but could tell she was because it was too accurate of a move. Even in a self-defense course, flying front kicks weren't something just to pull out when you're in trouble. He just stared then broke the contact looking back his hands.

He looked up at her and sighed. "Fine I forgive you. I'll try not to judge before I get to know you."

She grinned and he felt a funny feeling in his stomach that he tried to ignore, "Thanks for that, Brewer."

He frowned at that. "How did you-"

"I have a connection or two," she waved off.

"How do you know Milton?"

She blinked and then smirked regaining her composure. "That seems like a question for him." As if on cue, the bell rung and she through a wink his way before standing, "I'll catch you later Jack."

She turned before he stood quickly. "Wait." She looked over her shoulder. "I didn't catch your name."

She smiled this time, and he felt like his stomach was going to rise up and out of his throat. "My name is Danielle."

An hour later, Jack found himself sitting with Eddie and Jerry eating…stuff wishing he followed Eddie's lead and brought his lunch. He was still pondering if what that girl said in the library and when he told Eddie and Jerry about it, they both seemed to get quiet.

"Hey guys!" a voice said.

They all looked up to see Milton walking over to thing with his tray, they all said their 'hellos' and sat a little more straighter when they saw the girl who seemed to infiltrate all of their thoughts lately.

"I invited Dani to come eat with us, hope that's cool," Milton said sitting. Danielle still stood with a guilty look on her face.

"Actually, I forgot to tell you, I have to finish some stuff," she said. Milton looked up at her and her eyes widened a bit with a weid look on her face that confused Jack. Milton seemed to get a realization and made an "oh" face.

"Well, just for a minute then?" she nodded and leaned on the back of Eddie's chair.

"I never really apologized to you guys about the weekend, you kind of caught me off guard," she said in defense.

"Don't sweat it, mama," Jerry said smirking. She smirked back and shook her head. "Chicken nugget?"

Her smirk became a grimace fast, "No thanks."

"How about a carrot stick?" Eddie offered holding on out. She grinned and took it taking a bit.

Jerry looked glum at her and she rolled her eyes, "Don't look at me like that."

"Yeah," Eddie said popping his collar. "Don't hate the player, hate the game."

She rolled her eyes again, "Uh you're cute but no. I'm a vegatarian."

Another thing about her, Jack noted as his friends nodded in understanding. "So what else is there that we should know?" Jack asked. His friends seemed to freeze in interest.

Danielle grinned at him, "Stay tuned," and with that she left them to stare.

Lunch passed and Jack walked the halls going to home-ed, taking a seat.

"Alright class, I put everyone in partners so when I call your name move by your partner," Miss. Omar said.

"Cassie and Jared."

"Milton and Eddie."

"Kim and Hollis, Jack will you be sure to call her and let her know," she said to Jack. He nodded putting his stare down at his hands.

"Jack and Danielle," Jack's eyes opened wide and clear and looked at the teacher in disbelief.

_What kind of cliché crap is this?! _

Danielle put her sachel bag right by her chair and sat by Jack. "Looks like you're just as thrilled as I am."

"Nope," he stated sarcastically. "Even more."

By the end of class, Miss. Omar assigned them to 4 course meal together.

_Kill me now. _

To make it worse, as Jack was walking to his locker in the clear hallways he heard soft laughing. He turned and saw Danielle.

With Carson Hunter's arm around her.

Jack's face was in flames.

A.N: I'm sorry for the wait but I wasn't feeling it lately… :P Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
